


Три, два, три

by Diran, fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Single work, Thriller, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Мы… мы не думали, что ты придешь в себя раньше следующей недели. Прогнозы врачей…– Пф. Я бы, может, и повалялся в коме подольше, но вы не дали.– Мы?..– Вы. Я оставил вас всего на чуть-чуть, и вы проебали Кэпа.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105
Collections: 6 ББ-квест команды Эванса 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **В тексте нет стегги. Даже если вам кажется, что это стегги, это не оно.**
> 
> Иллюстрацию к тексту можно посмотреть отдельной работой: [Ужин](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/bb_qwest_evans_2020/works/25882633)

_Щелчок. Щелчок. Воздуха нет._

_Нет вокруг. Нет в теле. Тела нет, дышать не нужно._

_Щелчок._

  


  


– Дорогой, сегодня буду поздно, не жди.

Поцелуй на щеке растекся легким дуновением ветра, и Стив протянул руку к Пэгги, желая узнать, что же задержит ее на работе, но рука коснулась стекла. Пэгги, не дождавшись ответа, оказалась уже по ту сторону, во дворе, подмигивая, взмахивая рукой и стуча каблуками.

Стук. Стук. Стукнула ручка зубной щетки о металлический стаканчик, куда была брошена. Стив выдернул вместо нее бритву – не глядя, по памяти, она всегда чуть левее, – и привычным жестом провел по щеке, смахивая в полную воды раковину мыльную пену с волосками. Скребок. Скребок. Его работа по вечерам не задерживает, он может позволить себе заняться чем угодно и легко находит занятия, о которых прежде мало задумывался. Например, сегодня он… Скребок. Скребок. Сегодня он…

Стив раздраженным щелчком стряхнул лишнее мыло с пальцев и натянул кожу сильнее, тщательно выбривая под скулой. Сегодня он разберется с драндулетом брата Пэгги – стоит в гараже третью неделю. Для лощеного паренька, прошедшего войну газетным новостником, пространство под капотом выглядело не менее пугающе и путано, чем двигатель ракеты. Стив и сам не был знатоком карбюраторов, но решил состроить важное лицо и подойти к заданию по-капитански. Разберется. Он ведь всегда сможет позвонить тому заносчивому засранцу и попросить совета. Как его там? Станк?..

Пробка гулко чпокнула от рывка, и Стив уперся ладонями в края раковины, смотря, как кружится, стекая, вода. Она закручивалась вправо, усасывая остатки сероватых пузырей и короткие иглы волосков.

Бульк.

Бульк.

  


  


Запеченная рыба на ужин. Сегодня Пэгги вопреки привычкам пришла домой раньше и баловала кулинарными изысками. Не мамина стряпня, конечно, но Стив запивал каждый суховатый кусочек сладко журчащей речью – там все, конечно, о работе, как всегда, – и глотал. 

Горло неприятно щекотнуло косточкой, и Стив, подавляя приступ кашля, потянулся за водой. Пэгги отвела взгляд. Не прекратила рассказ о французском после, но пальцы сомкнулись на краю салфетки, а на щеках проступил румянец.

Стив сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Ему, черт побери, было с чем сравнить, когда приходилось давиться лежалой тушенкой на холодной базе в перерыве между вылазками. Он тогда Баки пообещал, что даже овсянку будет за обе щеки лопать, если та на нормальном молоке будет. Молока того теперь полный холодильник. А рыба – так вообще прекрасна. Теплая, не засолена до сведенного языка, чего еще желать?

Только Баки не оценит уже. 

Стив моргнул, понимая, что Пэгги давно смолкла и смотрит на него.

– Я начинаю опасаться за холодильник, когда ты так изучаешь его. Что-то случилось?

– Нет. Ничего. Я сейчас.

Горло саднило все сильнее, а Стив не мог позволить себе забрызгать слюной выглаженную скатерть. Пятна с зеркала над раковиной он ототрет легче.

Стив прополоскал горло и сглотнул воду с рыбным привкусом. Если вспоминать – он же вообще на войне не затыкался, наобещав Баки столько, что до конца жизни может теперь с обещаниями не управиться. Не прыгать больше без парашюта. Или воду фильтровать – вот только что нарушил. Жить спокойно. С семьей. Баки за это строго спрашивал, ухватил за ворот формы и прямо требовал, чтобы после войны никаких глупостей и семья. Стив еще посмеялся над ним, уперлась Баки эта идея с личной жизнью. И Дум-Дум еще из-за плеча подначивал, кивая важно и заверяя, что держать хуй в тепле так же важно, как ноги в сухости.

Ох, Стив тогда бока Дум-Думу намял знатно. А Баки смеялся. Борода удивительно красила его улыбку, хотя сам он отзывался о своей щетине, как об ужасном порождении лени. Смотрел в золотое жаркое небо и говорил: «В приличном обществе я бы себе такого не простил. Я даже в сороковых над холодным ручьем корячился с полутупым лезвием. Ну а вдруг меня ранят, и медсестра симпатичной будет?»

И правда. Корячился раз в два дня.

Так когда же Баки успел такую бороду отрастить? У него не чертова буйная сывороточная растительность, с которой приходится бороться утром и вечером. Стив схватился ладонью за рот, массируя пальцами свои идеально гладкие щеки – кожа зудела от проступающей щетины круглый день. Перед ужином вот брился и промазывал кремом расчесы возле ушей. Да быть не может, чтобы опять.

Приложив пальцы к отражению подбородка, Стив повел вверх, вдоль линии челюсти.

Баки и сам хорош. Стив ведь слово с него взял, что никакой семьи без него. Никакого «после войны» без него. Не сдержал, паршивец. Оставил Стиву нефильтрованную воду и завет бриться.

Подушечки пальцев постучали по гладкому отражению скулы. Три, два, три. Три, два, три. Три, два… 

– Стив, у тебя все в порядке? – донесся голос из кухни. – Возвращайся, Стив.

Пальцы отдернулись от ритмично дрожащего зеркала, и оно снова стало гладким, чистым и абсолютно недвижимым.


	2. Рассказывайте

Тони подглядывал в брифинговый кабинет сквозь продолговатое окно с узорами и думал. Думал он о многом.

Во-первых, о том, что располосовавший стекло дизайнер – говнарь, а не дизайнер. Темные полосы ни черта не скрывали. Вот, например, сейчас Тони мог спокойно разглядеть формулу на проекционном экране. Зато сидящих внутри людей этот дизайнерский изыск полнил. Особенно Брюса.

Во-вторых, о том, что несмотря на прекрасную видимость, никто из сгрудившихся перед экраном его не замечал. Да, он потерял в весе, но ведь не настолько же… Их там, конечно, немного было – Брюс, Ванда да Клинт. Но если зрение и чутье подводили мутанта, ведьму и стрелка, то от других и подавно было бы ждать нечего.

В-третьих, – думал Тони, – сам он стоял здесь. К его плечу была прикреплена портативная капельница, и он с чистой совестью мог размеренно топтать газон. А мог и дальше валятьcя в кровати. Так даже лучше было бы – пол под ногами не превращался бы в беговую дорожку. Тони ненавидел беговые дорожки. И эллипсы – такой монстр стоял в их спальне и единственное предназначение, которое Тони мог придать этому рогатому демону – вешать на рога бюстгальтер Пеппер. Но Тони стоял здесь. Пол бежал и качался. И у него была на то причина. У Тони, не у пола.

Так что, не став погружаться в четвертый слой размышлений, он (Тони, не пол) все же толкнул коленом дверь и вошел внутрь.

Первым обернулся Брюс. Следом поднял голову Клинт. Оглядел Тони и, молча кивнув, повесил ее снова. Вскочила Ванда.

– Тони! – Она резко двинула свой стул вперед, подставляя. Тони фыркнул, но не сел. Правда, ладонями в спинку уперся.

Брюс открыл было рот, но Тони дернул пальцами, поджимая губы и останавливая его. Зеленая голова склонилась набок, как Тони надеялся, в глубоком раскаянии, так что можно было начинать:  
– Просыпаюсь я, значит… Один. Совсем один. Там монитор, тут монитор, везде Пятница. И что, это все? Где толпа фанатов в палате? Где цветы, шарики и открытки?

Ванда растерянно развела руками.

– Мы… мы не думали, что ты придешь в себя раньше следующей недели. Прогнозы врачей…

– Пф. Я бы, может, и повалялся в коме подольше, но вы не дали.

– Мы?..

– Вы. Я оставил вас всего на чуть-чуть, и вы проебали Кэпа.

Тони потер глаза и все-таки сел, позволяя Брюсу осмотреть мигающий желтым коннектор капельницы. Заодно похлопал его по плечу приветственно и вздохнул:  
– Рассказывайте.

  


  


_Шесть дней после обратного щелчка_  
Брюс готовил информационные панели по камням, прикрепляя к ним наскоро слепленные отчеты о каждой проведенной в прошлом операции. Мстители ждали, и брифинговый кабинет вибрировал от наполняющего его гомона. Кабинет давно не помнил такой толпы. Да вся башня Старка уже не помнила, каково это – быть базой Мстителей. 

Мстители, по правде, и сами не помнили, каково это – быть не расщепленными пополам. 

Кэп вполголоса рассказывал Барнсу о том, как выбирал помещение для встреч своего «клуба», показывая на планшете фотографии. От взгляда Барнса на щеках у Кэпа разгорался румянец, смывая с него пять лет. 

– Психология? И ты? Болтать языком? Приклеив зад к стулу? И т… 

– Я не болтал. В основном слушал. 

– А. Капитанствовал. А рекламы у клуба не было? С мотивирующими видео?

Уилсон не вылезал из новостных сводок за пять лет. Иногда он поднимал голову, тряс ею, восклицал: «Серьезно?!» – и, поморгав, возвращался к чтению.

Между Небулой и Роуди тоже лежал планшет, и по экрану летели друг в друга фишки, а поверх не менее горячо схлестывались резкие словечки. 

Многое изменилось. И далеко не всё вернулось. Далеко не все вернулись. Мир прежним не стал, и Мстители – не исключение.

Клинт смотрел в пустоту в ожидании. Он был собран, готов к работе – он действительно ждал. Просто и пусто ждал. Только не вынимал руку из кармана, сжимая телефон. В ту же пустоту смотрела Ванда. Словно эта пустота лежала в ее брошенной безвольно на стол руке. Другой рукой она обнимала себя.

Брюс раскинул проекции перед собой, выметая пустоту между ними. Клинт и Ванда встрепенулись, остальные подсели ближе.

Сухо обрисовав события последних недель, Брюс подытожил:  
– Камни нужно вернуть. Ровно в те точки пространственно-временного континуума, из которых они были изъяты. Это закроет искажения реальности. Подробнее надо?

– Что нам до этих искажений? – спросил Сэм. – Ну в смысле… это же уже случилось. Там. Или надо говорить «тогда»? И при этом у нас тут все… тоже случилось, как случилось. Зачем снова лезть в прошлое? Я не спорю. Но я не въезжаю.

– Не страшно. Прямой угрозы нашему существованию искажения не несут, но это бомба замедленного действия. Время неотделимо от пространства, вместе они составляют ткань нашей реальности. И искажения, это… – Брюс почесал затылок. Говорить формулами было легче. – Типа трещин в фундаменте. Может пронести, но… не стоит. 

– Доходчиво. И каков план?

– Проще всего с эфиром. – Брюс ухватил изображение красного тумана, и отчет по нему занял все пространство. – Ракета и Тор его забрали и знают, как вернуть. Небула, как там парни, пришли в себя? Готовы?

Небула дернула губой:  
– Будут. Но не я.

– Знаю. Тебе возвращаться и не предлагаю. Как разорвать побочные связи твоих плат и убрать наводки, я не придумал. Роуди нужен другой напарник. – Брюс махнул рукой над столом, и изображение сменилось на каменистую поверхность Морага. Над планетой горел фиолетовым светом маркер камня силы.

– Я готов! – поднял руку Сэм.

– Отлично. Значит, Роуди и Сэм – сфера с камнем силы, Мораг. И чтобы местный Квилл по местному времени не отсек. Теперь про пространство, оно же тессеракт. Тут все хуже.

Стив плотно сжал ладони, заговорив:  
– Да уж, боюсь, Тони не в лучшей кондиции для экскурсий по Лихаю.

Брюс глянул на него поверх очков:  
– Безусловно. Но речь не о нем. Вы оба нехило пошумели в семидесятом, твое лицо засвечено. Поднята тревога. 

– Согласен. Но только Наташа, – Стив постарался не запнуться на имени, но воздуха ему не хватило и договаривал он неловко быстро: – видела Лихай перестроенным. У меня нет кандидатур, кто сможет проскользнуть мимо постов охраны при поднятой тревоге. 

– Зимний Солдат, – откликнулся Баки.

Стив повернулся к нему, хмурясь и ворча:  
– У нас тут не ярмарка тщеславия. Да за этим столом любой сможет. 

Баки откинулся на спинку стула, улыбаясь на одну сторону:  
– Ну да. Вы вот с Тони уже смогли. Элегантно как слон и наковальня. Подумай, в семидесятом в Лихае базировался не только Щ.И.Т., но и Гидра. Зимний Солдат может пройти и в лаборатории, и в секретное хранилище. 

– Прости, Кэп, но он дело говорит, – сказал Сэм.

Брюс кивнул. Стив тяжело оглядел их, но оторвал ладони от стола и медленно поднял, смиренно опуская глаза вниз.

– Убедили. Но тогда на Вормир отправляюсь я.

– Не то чтобы я был против, – пробормотал Брюс, – но логика твоего высказывания ускользает от меня.

– Судя по рассказу Клинта, есть шанс, что я знаю Хранителя камня на Вормире. А он знает меня. И этого, – Стив усмехнулся, и в этой гримасе было мало смеха и много злости, – может быть вполне достаточно.

Клинт посмотрел на Стива, и тот добавил:  
– Я все сделаю. Обещаю. Тебе и Лоре.

– Принято. – Клинт открыл рот впервые за день и снова погрузился в молчание.

Его молчание давило на стол, на головы и плечи, и Брюс зашевелился, стирая из поля зрения файлы распределенных камней. В воздухе остались висеть желтый и зеленый.

– Время, – напомнил он. – В смысле, камень времени. 

– От Стрэнджа никаких новостей, – покачала головой Ванда. – Дома и в Храме не объявлялся. Я говорила с людьми из его ордена, они тоже не знают, куда он пропал. Никто не видел его после боя с Таносом.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Брюс. – Значит, отнесу я. 

– Я пойду с тобой, – тихо добавила Ванда. Она вытянула руку, обняла пальцами проекцию камня разума, и тот материализовался в ее ладони. – Помнится, в две тысячи двенадцатом тоже «шумно» после визита наших «лидеров». Я хорошо обращаюсь со скипетром. Вы же сохранили его?

  


  


– Вот, – закончил Брюс. – Потом костюмы, хроностабилизаторы, платформа. Все четко. Но Кэп не вернулся.

Тони подташнивало от обезболивающих, так что говорил он тихо:  
– Если бы Стив умер… 

– То датчики хроностабилизатора засекли бы, и информация попала бы на сервер, – договорил Брюс за него. – А судя по сигналам, хроностабилизатор у Стива. И Стив все еще на Вормире в две тысячи четырнадцатом. Если только он не потерял браслет там и не оказался сам в другом месте. Или времени.

– Это можно проверить. – Тони перегнулся через стол и приложил ладонь к круглому считывателю. Лучи сканера пробежали по руке, подтверждая личность. – Пятница, подгружай все. – Интерфейс на экране раздвинулся в стороны, вмещая на несколько диаграмм больше.

– Ты собирался следить за нами? – быстро оценил информацию Брюс.

– Разумеется. Удивлен?

– Нет. Мы сами нацепили твою приблуду. Знали, на что шли.

Тони щелкнул пальцами и тыкнул указательным в Брюса, подмигивая ему. Затем снова показал на диаграммы и откинулся назад в кресло, прижимая основание подрагивающей ладони к виску.

– Кэп браслет не снимал. И он точно на Вормире две тысячи четырнадцатого.

– Прикольно, – сухо сказал Клинт. – Только Вормира там нет.

Беговая дорожка вырвалась из-под ног. Она стала вертикальной. Круговой. Бежала и уносила с собой кресло, стол и проекционный экран. Нет, не дорожка… Тренажер астронавтов. Центрифуга взбивала мир вокруг в пузырчатую серую пену.

– Отбой, ребят, – пробормотал Тони, проваливаясь в нее.


	3. Два шарика

Тони лежал, не открывая глаз. Плечу было прохладно – капельница подавала холодный раствор, а ладони было тепло – ее накрывала рука Пеппер.

Мир покачивался, и Тони не очень хотел вылезать из этого весьма уютного гамака. 

– И ты ничего не скажешь? – спросил Тони.

Брюки Пеп скрипнули об обивку стула.

– Морган осталась с Нэнси, пока детская в башне не будет готова. Я не могу определиться – мне понравилась кроватка в Икее. Но Морган требует ту пиратскую, которую мы видели на ярмарке…

– Возьми обе. Сделай из гостинной на двадцатом этаже пиратский бриг. Но, Пеп, это не то!

– А что ты хотел услышать? Что тебе нельзя вставать еще две недели? Ты специально отключил свой монитор, чтобы медицинская система не просигнализировала врачу или мне о твоем побеге. Это безрассудство. И неуважение. И… нет. Знаешь… это попросту идиотизм.

– О-о-о, да! – Тони открыл глаза и подтянулся на подушке, мотая головой и шлепая губами: – Бр-р-р! Очень бодрит. Спасибо.

Пеппер улыбнулась, поглаживая руку.

– Сколько я был в отключке?

– Пару часов. 

Тони огляделся. Стекло, отделяющее палату от коридора, было закрыто, но сквозь жалюзи он видел силуэты.

– Они здесь?

– Разумеется.

Тони запрокинул голову, погружаясь в подушку и разглядывая потолок.

– Говоришь так, будто рада этому.

– Чему? Пропаже Стива? Нет. Новой работе для тебя? Со скрипом. Но они твои друзья и нужны тебе. Из-за них ты жив. 

– Из-за Морган. И из-за тебя. Ты ведь знаешь.

– Знаю. Ты врешь. 

Тони повернулся к Пеп. Та улыбалась. Не сухо поджав губы, но и не радостно. Она просто держала Тони за руку и улыбалась. 

Может, Тони и врал. Но он сам до сих пор не мог точно ответить, какого черта он жив. То есть он знал, как пережил щелчок, но зачем это сделал – нет.

Когда он свел вместе пальцы и провел ими друг по другу – что может быть проще, детская забава: трение, натяжение, хлопок, звуковая волна… Эта волна вышла из камней. Она пронеслась по всему полю боя, распыляя Таноса и его победу, его людей, командиров, корабли, его планы, желания, мечты и гребаную ухмылку. Эй, Сквидвард, как там тебя? Эбони Мо? Эни, мини, мани, мо, потрогай тигра за палец!

Он справился. Он Железный Человек.

Он Железный Труп.

Пахло гарью. В воздухе кружился блеклый пепел, но дело было не в нем. Тони знал, как пахнет бархатистый прах, даже если он все руки перепачкал – ничем. Был человек – стал ничем. Был мудак – стал ничем. А гарью пахла обоженная сторона тела.

Лепестки пепла летели медленно. Пожарище боя выкидывало вверх снопы искр, и сухие лепестки сгорали от их прикосновений, дергались, взмывали на потоках горячего воздуха, но потом возвращались вниз. Пока не замерли.

Закружилась голова, и Тони изо всех сил надул щеки, борясь с собой. Пепел висел в воздухе недвижимо. Красные искры никуда не летели. Даже пламя не двигалось. Тони прополз назад, пока не уперся спиной в бетонный обломок. Слева от него в странной позе замер Питер. Искривленная рука, дурацкая гримаса. Последняя выпущенная паутина летела из его запястья в ту сторону, где три секунды назад стоял Танос. Ну как летела… лежала на воздухе? Висела? 

Окруженная серым пеплом Пеп почти касалась мыском ботинка земли. Кэп закрывался локтем от другого облака, оскалившись. Ванда, Тор, болтливый енот… все до последнего вакандского бойца играли с Тони в замиралки.

Кроме одной фигуры. Двигались руки, колыхался плащ… Доктор Стрэндж оглядел застывший вал воды, тронул воздух рукой, убеждаясь в чем-то, и направился к Тони.

Он присел на корточки возле и бесцеремонно потрогал сначала висок, затем щиток на груди. 

– Я умру, док? – спросил Тони. Стрэндж отодрал с его шеи металлическую пленку и прижал пальцы к артерии.

– Если захочешь.

– Паршивый колдунский юморок, – проворчал Тони. Сил отодвинуться у него не было. Руки слушались, но весили каждая по центнеру. Костюм подбит – Тони не мог ворочать центнеры.

Возможно, вопрос доку стоило задавать в настоящем времени. Мир все так же не дышал, пока они сидели друг напротив друга. Тони не чувствовал боли в обожженной половине тела, он чувствовал только опустошенность. Даже не усталость, а дребезжащую огромную пустоту, словно он рассыпал собственные внутренности в прах вместе с Таносом. 

Хуже того – он понимал, что имеет в виду док.

– Ты можешь выжить. Я остановлю течение времени в нескольких сосудах, – Стрэндж показал рукой на точки на теле, – и не дам токсинам убить тебя. Девяносто девять процентов, что за этим последует инфаркт. Тахикардия, потом остановка сердца. Ты отключишься, мозг перестанет получать кислород. Обычно это смертельно, но ты выдержишь, если время в коре головного мозга будет течь иначе. 

– Лучше бы ты был только магом или только врачом. Меня тошнит от твоих описаний.

– Это лишь интоксикация. 

– Так в чем дело? Валяй.

– Мне нужно твое согласие.

Тони смотрел в землю. Проще всего было сказать «согласен». Или «я сказал, валяй», – это ведь звучало как согласие? Вместо этого Тони спросил:   
– Ты смотрел в будущее, док?

– Только до смерти Таноса. Каждая новая минута – миллионы вариантов. Даже расширенное сознание не в состоянии охватить столько. Но и не глядя в будущее, я знаю, что без помощи магии ты умрешь. Знаю и то, что ты можешь хотеть умереть. Ты устал. Если я начну тебя вытаскивать… Во-первых, могу не сдюжить. Во-вторых, будет больно. Потом тебе светит долгая реабилитация… ну знаешь: горькие таблетки, уколы, госпитальная пневмония. А еще тебя никогда не отпустит мир. Дом на опушке леса… ты в курсе, чем все это оборачивается. – Стрэндж кивнул за плечо. 

– У меня есть дочь, – выдавил Тони. Он хотел лечь, не слушать, не смотреть, не шевелить даже пальцем и уж тем более не щелкать ими – он хотел отдохнуть. От всего. Навсегда. Но он был должен. – Я должен жить, если есть шанс. 

– Ей может понадобиться твоя защита. – Стрэндж поджал губы и покивал. – Справедливая мысль. А если к ней через пару лет прикопается какой-нибудь подонок, потому что ее отец Тони Старк? Может, из-за того что ты выживешь, она и пострадает?

– Ну ты и говнюк.

– Я просто предполагаю варианты. Если ты решишь жить, то жить будет Тони Старк. Потому что он выбрал жизнь, а не потому что у него есть дочь. Потому что ему нужен мир, а не потому что он нужен миру. Потому что знаешь, Тони… Мир не вертится вокруг тебя.

Шло время. Вернее, не шло. Стив все так же собирался задать жару пылевому облаку, Питер все так же морщился, Сокол висел в воздухе вверх тормашками. Стрэндж сидел, поджав ноги, и только его поигрывающие воздухом пальцы напоминали о том, что он ждет ответа.

– Ладно, Гудвин. Давай. Только… Не люблю быть в долгу.

– Мне ничего не нужно.

– Я не спрашиваю. Это подарок, – Тони тяжело уронил руку с живота на землю. Репульсор на запястье отъехал в сторону, открывая отсек с крохотным кнопочным телефоном.

Стрэндж придирчиво оглядел его, провел пальцем по значку реактора на дешевом пластиковом корпусе.

– Допустим.

Окружающий мир вдохнул, и правая сторона тела вновь загудела. Мир выдохнул – и вдавил в землю до черноты в глазах.

Тони поморгал, выползая из мутной дремы, и вытащил руку из-под ладони Пеппер. Она так и осталась единственной, кто знал. 

– Я чертовски голоден. Сделаешь с этим что-нибудь? Ой, нет-нет, не из этого гадкого пакетика, а что-нибудь, именуемое едой? А потом пусть заходят. Если, конечно, у них есть шарики и шоколад.

  


  


Тони покрутил в руке шоколадку. Маленькая квадратная плитка с логотипом Старк Индастриз. Пеп нашла в старом кабинете, что ли?

Он вздохнул и подкинул ее. Та описала кривую дугу и упала бы на пол, но Клинт поймал.

– Мы остановились на том, что Вормир тоже проебался. Вы как с теми шариками: один потеряли, другой… тоже потеряли. Только это не шарик. Это гребанная планета! Как вам это удалось?

Клинт положил шоколадку на тумбочку, придавливая ее к поверхности пальцем.

– Мы с Барнсом отправились на Вормир. Но его там не оказалось. Что тут расскажешь?

– Записи с датчиков костюмов… 

– Мы были не в костюмах.

Тони округлил глаза. Потом ткнул пальцем в Клинта и заозирался, выискивая глазами Пеппер. 

– После этого я идиот?

– Вернее, мы были не только в костюмах, – добавил Клинт.

Пеп двинула бровями, и Тони сокрушенно вздохнул:  
– Никогда ты еще так меня не подставлял. Ладно, давай дальше. 

– Брюс увеличил пусковую платформу машины, и они с Пимом пересобрали движок джета так, чтобы мы могли совершать прыжки прямо на нем.

Тони почесал бороду.

– Неплохо. Бортовой компьютер писал все то же, что и костюмы?

– Да. Мы были в нужном времени и точно в нужной системе Хелгентар. 

– Я рассчитал гравитационные взаимодействия системы по показаниям, снятым кораблем, – добавил Брюс. – В системе должна была кружить шестая планета, но ее не было. Парни прямо с джетом прошли сквозь то место, где она должна была находиться. Вернулись с помехами – им еще ничего, а движки у джета я пока не восстановил. 

– «Им еще ничего», – уточнил Тони, – это без прибавки возраста Барнсу и лишних карапузов в башне? А то я его не вижу с вами.

– Да ничего, – дернул плечом Клинт. – Перегрузки. Давление, кровь носом. У Барнса рука забарахлила. А сюда мы его не позвали, потому что он без шарика и цветов. – Клинт посмотрел на Тони без тени улыбки.

Злые шуточки. Злые. Горькие, как обещанные доком таблетки. Тони проглотил.

– Завтра приедет Шури по поводу вибраниумного протеза, – сообщил Брюс. – Я пока еще покручу систему, потоньше настрою. 

Парни ушли, оставив Тони с графиками и схемами. Пеппер явно сомневалась, можно ли уйти и ей, но Ванда тихо погладила ее по локтю – почему все всегда думают, что Тони нихрена не видит за работой? Все его проекционные экраны прозрачные вообще-то! – и сменила на посту.

Под тихий стук пальцев Ванды по столику Тони и уснул.

  


  


Директриса похлопывала себя по локтю, повторяя ритм музыки.

– Наталья, резче. Мария, мимо. Соберись, Мария! Людмила, ногу выше. И в музыку, это не махи ногами на скорость, это балет! Наталья, носки тяни. Ты машешь утюгами. Людмила! Софья! Вы вообще слышите музыку?

Директриса нажала на кнопку магнитофона, останавливая музыку, и можно было наконец упереться ладонями в колени, выдыхая. День сегодня не задался с самого утра – за окном бушевала гроза, и вместо планового парашютного вылета, их снова загнали в паркетный зал. Ноги ныли и подрагивали после вчерашней репетиции.

Софья держалось за бок, постанывая. Людмила, закрыв глаза, разминала бедро.

Директриса прошагала к двери и заперла ее на два оборота. Затем пересекла зал, отсчитывая каждый шаг каблуком по паркету, и распахнула настежь окно. Солнечный свет заиграл на пылинках. 

– Вы думаете, мне нужен ваш танец? – директриса строго оглядела группу. – О, нет. Облажаетесь по полной? Вас раскроют? Плевать. Ваше прикрытие – ваша жизнь, не моя. Так что все желающие могут сделать выбор сразу и уйти с тренировки. – Она сделала шаг в сторону и указала на окно.

Тринадцатый этаж базы.

– Нет желающих? Тогда все сначала. На счет. 

Директриса начала стучать каблуком по полу.

– И… три, два, три. Три, два, три.


	4. В тумане

Баки запомнил Шури в джинсах и футболке с коалой. В Ваканде не водилось ни коал, ни магазинов «Левис», но Шури нравилось ходить так, особенно когда она ходила мимо членов королевского совета.

Но на вертолетную площадку Башни она вышла в расшитом сарафане, увешанном по подолу побрякушками. Из ушей торчали серьги-клыки, и это была не пластмассовая подделка.

– Брат заставил?

– Нет, он настаивал на «Нью-Йоркском кэжуале».

– А. Это многое объясняет, – вздохнул Баки, указывая на лифт. 

Рука висела сбоку, заторможено покачиваясь от шагов. Тяжелый кусок вибраниума, золотые контакты, алмазная шлифовка… Все к черту. Дорогая и совершенно бесполезная оглобля. Она отключилась на вылете из Хелгентара, и ни Брюс, ни автоматизированные системы Пятницы не смогли нормально просканировать вибраниум.

Баки собирался отправиться на повторный вылет без протеза, но Шури запретила самостоятельно отсоединять его без крайней необходимости. 

Необходимость была, но понятие «крайней» сильно размылось. «Да, мы не знаем, что со Стивом, – говорил Брюс, – и, возможно, помощь ему нужна срочно. Но как только мы узнаем, когда это произошло, мы сможем попасть в нужную точку». Звучало логично. Баки даже мог это понять. Но принять – нет. Он смирился с тем, что можно выпасть из жизни на годы и проснуться в будущем. И снова. И снова. Но шастать в прошлое… Это было слишком новаторски. Они со Стивом стары для такого дерьма. Стива надо было вытаскивать. Так что с каждым шагом к мастерской Баки ускорялся.

Когда Шури вскрыла руку, она немедля сунула свой нос в открывшиеся створки и тут же отшатнулась. Затем уперла руки в бока и возмущенно уставилась на Баки. 

– Что ты, пантера тебя раздери, с ней делал?

– Жил я с ней.

– Интересная у тебя жизнь!

– Да уж не сахар. А кто обещал вакандское качество? Огонь, вода, химикаты?

Шури прикусила губу.

– Да. И следов повреждений нет… просто… Смотри. – Шури ладонью извлекла все электронные внутренности. Баки не думал, что так можно, но впрочем… из него вынули не золотые провода с ограненными кубиками микросхем, а ржавую мешанину, которая сыпалась, пока Шури пыталась донести ее до стола.

Из коридора послышались шум и голоса. Двери распахнулись, и внутрь вкатился Старк. Пока Брюс здоровался и поднимал в приветствии руку, Старк успел докатиться на гудящем кресле до стола. 

– Ваше Высочество, мы друг другу не представлены. – Он, не поднимая головы, поковырялся пинцетом в ржавой горке, раскатывая ее в тонкий слой по рабочей поверхности. Он переключил лампу в фиолетовый и красный режимы, затем вернул все как было. – Я бы предпочел стоять здесь в смокинге и с бокалом шампанского, но ваши руки тоже не в кружевных перчатках. А в каком-то дерьме, – добавил он, откладывая пинцет и поднимая голову.

Шури отряхнула ржавчину с пальцев.

– Коррозия металла похожа на повреждения кислотой, – сказала она. – Но снаружи протез не поврежден.

– Вибраниум. Мне ли вам рассказывать о его свойствах.

– Но корпуса сервоприводов сделаны из него же. Были сделаны.

Старк снова пригляделся к кучке и потер подбородок.

– Да. Странно. Автономное питание предусмотрено? Вакандская аккумуляторная жидкость могла бы… 

– Она не окисляет вибраниум.

– Я в курсе, – лениво махнул рукой Старк. – Изучал вопрос. Так вот, если осталась пыль от шлифовки на сервоприводе, то при анаэробном контакте…

Шури пожала плечами:  
– Да, но тогда оно и внешний вибраниум бы разъело.

Баки дернул щекой. Еще ребенком он больше вида шприцов и запаха хлорки ненавидел разговоры медсестер об иглах и скрипящих венах. Аж желудок скручивало. 

Старк хлопнул ртом. 

– Да, это я что-то ляпнул, не подумав.

Он снова посмотрел на стол:  
– Разве что… Это не кислота, – заключил он. – Это время.

– Для доведения вибраниума до такого состояния понадобится три миллиона лет!

– Или один квантовый скачок. В любом случае тут чинить нечего, надо собирать заново. Леди, вы сможете вернуть бойца в строй? Не терпится сунуть его в джет и снова протащить через игольное ушко.

Баки задержал дыхание. До этого он молча сидел в тени – мощная лампа огромного электромеханического помощника Старка давно светила на стол, а не на него. Он так удивился появлению Старка, что подумал – о нем не знали, потом не заметили, и все так может и остаться. 

– Могу, – растерянно пробормотала Шури, – но я приехала ремонтировать. Привезла инструменты и пару деталей про запас, а не полностью новую начинку. Мне придется вернуться в лабораторию в Ваканде.

Старк скривил губы, щелкая языком, и поманил пальцем металлический щуп.

– Дубина, подсвети.

Баки зажмурился от направленного на него света.

Когда он проморгался, Старк уже изучал его руку изнутри.

– Повернись, – скомандовал он.

Баки провернулся на стуле, подставляя левую сторону под прямой свет. Старк положил руку на плечо, там, где уже начиналось собственное тело Баки, и это стало последней каплей.

– Последний раз, когда мы виделись… – выпалил он.

– С тех пор ты уже умер, так что технически мне нечего предъявить, – оборвал Старк. Слишком быстро для того, кто не думал над ответом. Слишком многословно для того, кто не варил бы эту встречу в себе заранее. У кого бы в мозгу от нее не кипело.

Внутри Баки пузырь напряжения рос с того момента, как он переступил порог Башни. Старк лежал в коме, и Баки чувствовал себя конченым нелегалом. Встреча все откладывалась, и Баки снова и снова терзался вопросом – когда она произойдет, что?.. Что сказать? Чего не говорить? Как быстро бежать? Как не допустить самой встречи?

Ответов было много, и все они – в помойку. Пузырь лопнул, ошметки повисли в стоячем воздухе. 

– Я доброват, да? Анксиолитики мне ни черта не идут, – добавил Старк, смотря уже в глаза Баки. – В общем-то… план такой: латаем твой девайс, ты за Стивом, а потом вы снимаете себе квартирку в какой-нибудь другой высотке. Не в моей.

Баки кивнул.

– Перевожу со своего на понятный, – продолжил Старк, уже отвернувшись и подкатившись к Шури. – Материал у меня найдется. Не вибраниум, но если Барнс снова в одну квантовую миллисекунду все убьет, то смысл тратиться? 

Шури пригляделась к списку на настенном экране.

– Надо пробовать с первым и десятым сплавами. 

– Дубина, – Старк пощелкал пальцами, – обслужи даму. 

Гудение его кресла удалилось вглубь, к переходу в ангар, сопровождаемое тяжелыми шагами Брюса.

– Ты не мог сделать его бесшумным? – проворчал Брюс.

– Что? О чем ты?

– Кресло.

– А, да. Мотор бесшумен. Это запись движка «Ламборгини». Для атмосферы.

  


  


Джет оказался в системе Хелгентар беззвучно. В фильмах, которые Стив показывал с видом умудренного опытом киномана, всегда случался хлопок или взрыв искр. Но физика оказалась поскучнее.

– Это он, – сказал Клинт.

Вечно затменное солнце Хелгентара как и в первый раз криво усмехалось яркой полосой короны, но сегодня между ним и джетом висел шар цвета пыльного золота. Клинт налег на штурвал.

Густая атмосфера легко заглотила корабль. Грязные облака сменились мутным туманом, который не рассеялся даже у земли. Посадка в молоке вышла жесткой. Их с Клинтом сильно тряхнуло в креслах, но бортовой компьютер ни ошибок, ни предупреждений не выдал.

Одновременно щелкнули замки ремней безопасности. Клинт метнулся к двери и застучал по ней, подгоняя неторопливые поршни. Как только щель позволила, он выскользнул наружу. Послышался плеск.

Топать им пришлось через озеро. Вода не доходила даже до колен, но волосы все равно превратились в мокрые сосульки от стоящей в воздухе влажности.

– Другого пути нет?

– Гора в той стороне. – Клинт смотрел в серо-молочную сторону. Такую же, как и прочие. 

Вода сменилась темным плато: земля здесь вспучивалась кусками. По трещинам в ней когда-то могли течь ручьи, но эта каменистая почва давно не слышала такого слова. От них остался лишь мешающий дышать насыщенный пар в воздухе. Вормир испарял воду и будто не принимал ее назад. В таком месте долго не протянешь. Ни растений. Ни зверей. Кожа под костюмом чесалась. 

– Далеко отсюда? – спросил Баки через час. Клинт остановился, и Баки воспользовался паузой, чтобы завязать волосы в хвост.

Клинт не ответил. Он тяжело выдыхал, упершись ладонями в колени. Но взгляд все равно был устремлен сквозь туман.

– Ты не заблудился?

Клинт жестко мотнул головой.

– Ладно… – Баки потер лоб. Они стояли все на том же плато. Вокруг лежали валуны, но ни один из них не тянул на звание горы. – Мы могли сместиться всего на пару градусов и все равно не увидели бы в этом туманище. Костюмы автоматически создают карту, Брюс показывал, сейчас… – Баки набрал код на запястном активаторе, и из ладони забрезжили голубые лучи. Над землей повисла проекция Вормира. Тоненькой желтой линией отмечался их путь по не такому уж большому шару.

– Да. Да… – Клинт вытер лоб. – Только я подумал… Когда мы были здесь с Нат, такого тумана не стояло. Это ведь не очень хороший знак, да?

Баки сглотнул вязкую слюну.

– Давай покрутимся по сектору. Челноком с шагом метров в десять, – сказал он, задавливая зарождающийся страх. 

Даже если они не найдут гору, у них есть завтра, послезавтра – бесчисленное число попыток. Брюс был на позитиве. Улыбался легко.

Только ведь могут и за бесчисленное число не найти.

Не найти за всю свою жизнь, которая, несмотря на эти скачки, шла вперед. И делала это без Стива. 

Это могло бы быть местью. Стив столько раз оставался без Баки. На фронт ушел, в плен попал, в снега упал, в Европу сбежал.

И потом пять лет.

Баки ведь только вдохнул в Ваканде, отряхнулся от странного зуда, выдохнул, а тут пять лет!.. И все они в глазах Стива. В его вгрызшихся в локоть пальцах.

Но Стив слова-то такого не знал – «месть». Да и в прятки никогда играть не умел. Всегда за дверью или под кроватью. Ох, Стив… где же твоя вытарчивающая на ковер пятка? 

В тумане?

Клинт был упорен. Он знал, куда ему идти. Все вокруг уверяли Баки, что Стив тоже где-то здесь. Но Баки видел эту планету впервые, и у него не было даже крупицы той злой уверенности, которая гнала Клинта. Ничего, кроме очень призрачной надежды. Потому что Баки знал, как спрятаться ото всех на Земле. Спрятаться так, что никто не найдет. А Стив потерялся в совершенно непонятном. Его прятали космос и время. Место за дверью стало бесконечным, а еще Стив мог нырнуть туда послезавтра или в мезозое, и сегодняшнему Баки его никак не найти.

Да и… квантовые скачки не были такими уж безопасными. Что если в следующий раз в ржавчину превратятся не провода, а сам Баки? Почувствует ли он что-то?

Ну уж нет. Умирать он собирался в линейном времени.

– Эй, Баки! – закричал Клинт, ломанувшись вперед. Баки моргнул. Под ногами лежал тяжелый Вормир, на плечи давила его атмосфера. – Пришли! – Голос глох в тумане, и Баки смог нагнать Клинта только у подножия скалы.

Темная порода уходила вверх, втыкаясь в мутную дымку, но сквозь нее проглядывал раздвоенный пик.

– Это здесь! – горячечно выкрикнул Клинт, размахивая руками. – Там, на вершине! Эй, Хранитель, выходи! Есть разговор! – закричал он в вышину. Та безмолвствовала. – Ладно. Поднимаемся.

Баки покачал головой. 

– Не выйдет.

– Да как же так, были нормальные ступеньки.

– Ну… – Баки показал на неровный отвесный край. – Их нет. Без оборудования не выйдет.

– Посадить джет сверху?

Баки помотал головой. Он об этом уже подумал и почти видел, как джет висит на горе, наколотый на двузубую вилку брюхом. Клинт сощурился и недовольно поджал губы – представил тоже самое.

– Значит, возвращаемся на базу. 

Ноги гудели, ущербное вормирское солнце закатывалось за горизонт и туман стремительно синел. В обычном мире Баки сделал бы привал, но на базе их ждали кровать и ужин из тарелки, а не из тюбика. Пользоваться этими благами казалось каким-то… нечестным? Будто поиски становились ненастоящими. Но отказываться от них было идиотизмом. 

Путь обратно вышел быстрее. Налобные фонари не только освещали путь, но и прокладывали по темной поверхности воды золотым пунктиром путь к джету. 

Баки рухнул в кресло запасного пилота и выключил фонарь. Корабль погрузился в темноту, пока приборы не ожили под рукой Клинта. Загорелись экраны, замигали датчики оборудования, синхронизирующего данные костюмов с сервером на джете. Но Клинта волновала лишь одна кнопка.

– Мы еще вернемся, – угрожающе сообщил он планетке и ударил по кнопке.

Ничего не произошло. На этот раз они остались не только без хлопка и искр, но и без квантового скачка.

Клинт занес над кнопкой сложенные вместе два пальца и надавил медленней, до упора. Ничего.

Он поднял настороженный взгляд на Баки. Страх отказался ютиться в солнечном сплетении. Он разнесся по телу, пеня кровь и стуча фанфарами в ушах.

– Похоже мы и не уходим, – нервно выдавил Баки. 

Клинт постучал по кнопке, чертыхаясь. Не молча, а брызжа проклятиями. Страх встряхивал и либо ломал, либо мобилизовывал. Баки не смог сидеть в кресле и наблюдать, как Клинт то ласкает кнопку, то стучит по ней, дергая за тумблеры настроек. Те, которые в штатном режиме им трогать запрещалось. Баки подошел к настенному ящику, проверяя запасы.

Господи, благослови паранойю Старка. Полон концентратов со вкусами мяса и овощей. Баки бросил Клинту тюбик и наскоро всосал свой. Эффекта хватало на десять часов. Баки скрутил тюбик как зубную пасту, выдавливая в рот последние капли бесцветного паштета.

– Ты знал, что тут есть концентрат асгардской водки?

Клинт подавился и усмехнулся.

– В космосе иногда не хватает кислорода и еды, но чаще всего веселья?

– И соленых огурцов.

Губы Баки растянулись в улыбке, а грудь сделала серию коротких выдохов. На Земле это называли смехом. Им обоим было не до него. Но им обоим он был сейчас жизненно необходим.

Клинт уже двигал ползунки на мониторе, запуская анализаторы. Приборы были исправны, никаких ошибок, но дома они не оказывались, и экспериментальный отправитель СОС-сигнала тоже не сработал.

Баки мотнул головой в сторону пола.

– Двадцать минут я, ты возишься с электроникой. Потом меняемся, и если глухо, новый план?

– Я не умел спать на заданиях, – сказал Клинт, глядя в лобовое стекло. Там висел лишь иссиня-черный туман, но где-то там, за ним… – Пока был в рабочем режиме, не отрубался. Только на Щ.И.Т-овских спец снотворных. Но Наташа научила.

– Слушай… – Баки лег, разглядывая полукруглый потолок джета. – Если я говорю лажу, ты заткни. Но я понятия не имею, удасться ли нам найти Стива и Наташу. Брюс, Старк… сейчас Шури еще с ними. Они обещают. Они делают. А я ни черта не могу сделать для нас… – Баки облизнул губы. – Я даже верю-то не как следует. В квантовую физику. В них. В нас. Просто… даже если найду Стива раньше, чем ты… – Баки вздохнул. Клинт все не обрывал, и Баки собрался с мыслями, проговаривая главное без рюшек: – Даже если найду Стива мертвым, то я продолжу искать Наташу с тобой. 

Клинт низко склонил голову над монитором.

– Лучше бы вместо меня говорил Брюс, – пробормотал Баки.

– Не лучше, – отрезал Клинт. – Спи.

  


  


Стив стал событием в салоне костюмов. Вокруг сновали три девушки, снимая мерки, предлагая чай, кофе и без устали треща.

Пэгги только ухмылялась, спрятавшись от суеты на диванчике. Она не отрывала глаз от журнала, но все она прекрасно слышала и уж представить, как выглядят эти жеманные смешки: "у вас, сэр, такой бицепс, придется рукавчик пошире!" – могла легко.

Не всегда близко, но всегда на периферии, не отпуская больше из цепких уюта и теплоты, Пэгги присутствовала рядом всегда и везде. Дома, в магазине, в мыслях.

Тень в красном платье и с тугими локонами всегда сидела на страже его покоя.

Только не в случае с этими девицами, танцующими с сантиметром и образцами ткани. Другая, может, заревновала бы, но Пэгги знала – ей бояться нечего. С тем же успехом швеи могли бы ласкать шкаф.

Ох, отчитал бы его Баки. Нет, скорее, оттолкнул бы, встал перед зеркалом сам, упал бы в руки "нимфам Бруклина" – тут его голос бы стал ниже…

– Стив! – прикрикнула Пэгги. – Стив, что случилось? 

Лицо в зеркале посерело и скривилось. Девушки разбежались от него на метр, как от чумного. Стив попытался взять себя в руки.

– Да… просто… вспомнил Баки, – ляпнул Стив. Зачем? Последнее, о чем стоило заговаривать. И уж точно не так: будничным тоном через плечо.

Пэгги даже не поняла толком:  
– Какого Баки?

«Какого, к черту, Баки…» – прозвенело ледяным металлом в голове.

Баки умер. Какой мог быть Баки – смешной и честный – в этом лощеном мире?

Какой мир мог быть без него?

На сметанный белыми нитями пиджак упала капля крови.

Стив дернулся, тыкаясь подбородком в грудь и проводя пальцем по испорченной ткани, но она оказалась чиста.

Не отпуская лацкан, Стив поднял голову. Его отражение все еще стояло прямо, а из его носа текла струя крови.


	5. Привкус железа

Проку от разгуливаний в потемках даже с фонарями не было. Черное небо легло на землю и не расступалось в их дрожащих холодных лучах. Все, что Клинт и Баки смогли сделать за ночь – это обшарить территорию вокруг джета. Но ничего, что могло бы блокировать их отправление, они не нашли. На рассвете они выдвинулись в путь.

План был таков – обходить Вормир кольцами. Полный оборот вокруг планеты должен был занять не более двух дней. Первое кольцо Клинт решил заложить не вплотную к протоптанной ими накануне дорожке, а ощутимо левее. Он надеялся попасть к горе с другой стороны.

Рассветный туман был холодным и плотным. Край солнца подсвечивал неподвижные клубы тускло-оранжевым, и путь был похож на дорогу сквозь липкий йогурт, но картографические приборы уже могли справляться, так что Баки брел вперед, стараясь держаться ровнее. 

Где-то неподалеку так же продвигался Клинт. Иногда Баки мог различить его настойчиво рассекающую толщу тумана фигуру. К полудню туман поредел, и это случалось все чаще. Вот и снова проступил темный силуэт… только спереди, не слева. Баки остановился и проверил на клочке темной земли проекцию карты. Его маршрут – золотой пунктир – был прямым. Значит, сбился Клинт? Надо бы ему сказать. Баки поднял голову – силуэт не удалился ни на шаг. Устал? Что-то случилось? 

Баки потыкал в наушник, пока тот не затрещал.

– Клинт?

– Да?

– У тебя все в порядке?

– Не хуже, чем час или три назад. 

– Ты вышел на мою траекторию.

– Хм. Проверю. – Клинт помолчал секунду, шебурша костюмом. – Нет, я прямо иду. 

– Я тоже. Но я тебя вижу. Ровно перед собой. 

– Вряд ли. Я слышу тебя только в наушнике. Ты далеко.

Баки слышал уверенные шаги по воде, но слышал он их тоже лишь в наушнике, хотя тут рукой подать… Баки нахмурился. Прижав наушник к голове, он ускорился. Тот Клинт, которого он видел перед собой, никуда не шел – ни прямо, ни в сторону.

У того Клинта, что стоял в просвете тумана, были золотые волосы и огромные плечи.

С губ сорвалось «Стив», прежде чем мысль об этом успела воспламенить мозг. Баки споткнулся, плюхнулся на колени в воду, но не опуская головы, не выпуская из виду ни на миг, он двигался дальше. Ползком, бегом – он приближался, уже различая, как ветер шевелит светлые волосы.

Солнечные лучи играли на краях силуэта, заставляя его светиться. Так же ярко и так же странно, как само вечно затменное, вечно усмехающееся и холодное вормирское солнце. Фигура – Стив, больше никаких сомнений! – поправил щит на спине и поднял с земли серебристый кейс с камнем.

– Стив! – закричал Баки, бросаясь вперед. Но расстояние перестало сокращаться. Стив пошел вперед. – Стой, сопляк, мать твою! Стив! Остановись! – выкрикивал Баки в холодный туман и бежал-бежал-бежал вперед под грохот крови в жилах. 

Но Стив не останавливался и не оборачивался. Он шел неторопливо, порой прикладывая козырек ладони ко лбу и осматриваясь. А Баки сбил ноги, сорвал голос и дыхание, чтобы приблизиться хоть ненамного. 

Стив вступил в неровное пятно света и замер. Их разделяло всего несколько метров, но Баки застыл как вкопанный. Свет не просто вспыхнул на блестящей чешуе костюма. Свет проходил сквозь Стивово тело.

– Стив?.. – пробормотал Баки жалобно.

Но со следующим дуновением ветра туман смыл и Стива, и щит, и кейс. Баки стоял на поляне один в липкой серой пелене. Не манило золото, некому было орать, только вдалеке за дымкой проступали сизые горы. Дрожащей рукой Баки убрал волосы со лба и включил проекцию карты. Линия его маршрута сломалась в момент встречи со Стивом и четкой стрелой под тридцать градусов прорезала неизведанную местность.

Баки прижал ладонь ко лбу. Провел по лицу, растирая пот и конденсат. Призрак не был игрой света и тени – он выглядел слишком детально и двигался осознанно, так себя не ведут похожие по форме горы или отражения в стоячей воде. Баки с Клинтом провели на планете всего лишь сутки. Рановато для галлюцинаций. 

И все же на очередной поляне Баки стоял один на один с ошалело стучащим сердцем. Как дурак. Как сумасшедший. Как сумасшедший дурак. Он огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться, пытаясь не искать Стива в каждом завитке тумана, а только что-то более реальное. Но в том направлении, где растворился Стив, за белесыми разводами виднелось темное пятно. Удержаться и не пойти Баки не смог. Они ведь должны искать странное? 

Новая тень не убегала. Дождавшись, когда Баки приблизиться, туман неохотно расступился. Нечто темное оказалось необычным летательным аппаратом. Аппарат простоял тут не один год – корпус был покрыт ржавой слизью, а правое крыло размозжило камнем. 

Баки последний раз резко выдохнул ртом, собираясь с духом, и снова активировал связь:  
– Клинт?..

  


  


Стив придирчиво теребил галстук. Рубашку идеально выгладила Пэгги – о стрелки на рукавах можно было порезаться. Отросшие волосы легли под слоем бриолина нежным изгибом. А галстук никак не давался.

– Разучился, – сообщил он зеркалу. – Хорошо было в форме. Человечество никогда не придумает ничего удобнее кожанок и походных курток.

– А парадная форма? – спросило отражение.

– В парадной форме, – ответил самому себе Стив, поднимая в воздух палец, – кончик галстука можно было спрятать. И никто не видел, как криво он болтается. Очень удобная мода.

Отражение застыло, запрокинув голову и вытянув руки по швам военной формы. Пальцы дрогнули, затянув галстук до безобразного узла. Стив вгляделся в зеркало, но в ответ на него смотрели его же огромные глаза, золотой изгиб лоснящейся укладки и краснеющее от нехватки воздуха лицо над черно-белым костюмом. Никакого зеленого кителя. 

– С кем ты там разговариваешь, Стив? Мы ведь дома одни, правда? Это же наш дом, – Пэгги укоряла и смеялась одновременно.

Стив содрал с себя галстук и посмотрел на изломанную ткань. 

– Прости, – крикнул он в коридор. – Боюсь, мы опоздаем.

Он взял следующий галстук. Меньше подходил к платью Пэгги, но лучше так, чем будто собакой пожеванный.

– Не страшно, – снова рассмеялась Пэгги. – На последнее совещание Говард опоздал на три часа. Так что и мы на его свадьбу можем опоздать. Без нас не начнет.

– Опаздывать он любитель, – постарался в тон Пэгги ответить Стив.

Старк виртуозно умел водить все, что движется: тракторы, мотоциклы, машины, самолеты. Но умел водить он их ровно так, как ему хотелось. Мог на спортивной машине ползти улиткой, если в конечной точке маршрута его ждали скука и бумаги. А мог гнать на семейном авто так, будто собирался выйти на орбиту. Выжал газ в пол – и погнал по глухой трассе, сжигая резину. Гнал, пока не расшибется в месиво из человека и стекла.

Тормоза. Свист. Разворот. Кровь.

Кулак. Кровь. Кровь. Кровь.

Кулак. Металл. Маска. Хруст.

Камера. Пленка. Кровь.

Стив замотал головой и уставился в белоснежную раковину. 

Кровь. Кровь. Кровь текла из носа. Капала на фаянс. Кап-стук-кап. Три. Два. Три.

  


  


– Не может быть! – Клинт вышлепал из тумана и бросился к аппарату. – Как ты его нашел?

– Кого «его»? – поинтересовался Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Это межзвездный корабль. – Клинт водил руками по корпусу, и перчатки окрашивались в бурый. – Мы с Наташей, Роуди и Небулой переместились на Мораг. – Он вспоминал руками, и его голос жил в этот момент. – Роуди и Небула остались, они должны были перехватить камень силы раньше Квилла.

– Это я помню.

– Ну а мы с Нат позаимствовали корабль у охотников, которые нагрянули на Мораг за тем же самым чуть позже.

– И это…

– Да, это он, – пробормотал Клинт, наконец найдя то, что искал. С мерзким лязгом дернулась задняя стенка корабля. – Заклинило. Помоги, – махнул рукой Клинт. О своем вопросе он забыл, и Баки поспешил заняться делом.

Сдвинуть дверцу по полозьям не получалось – она скорее гнулась, чем ехала. Но о герметичности звездолета здесь нечего было и мечтать, так что они навалились плечами, сминая дверь гармошкой.

Протиснувшись внутрь, Баки уселся на пол перевести дух. Клинт – тоже с красным лицом и широко раздутыми ноздрями – придирчиво оглядывал корабль. Когда он увидел парные кресла пилотов, он изменился в лице. На миг дрогнули губы, но затем он стиснул зубы до выступивших вперед скул. Баки отвернулся, сам рассматривая детали корабля, а не Клинта.

Если бы не явный крен вправо и ржавые потеки на потолке, корабль произвел бы впечатление. Необычные энергоэлементы, светящиеся фиолетовым – интересно, что это значило в том мире, откуда взялся корабль? Полный заряд? Тревога? Подсветка для красоты?

– Так как ты его нашел? – спросил Клинт, дергая тумблер. Вся проводка внутри тут же разгорелась ярче. Снаружи послышался стук – движок пытался крутиться в сломанном крыле и хлопал винтом по земле, пока не раздался треск, и он не стих.

– А как ты долетел на нем сюда? Курсы вождения инопланетным транспортом входят в подготовку агентов Щ.И.Т.а? Или ты в свободное время он-лайн тренинг прошел?

– Интуиция. Везение, – пожал плечом Клинт, наклоняясь к приборной панели.

– Да. Понимаю. У меня как-то так же, – пробормотал Баки, уцепившись за расплывчатость ответа. Стоило увести разговор еще дальше: – А если говорить о…

Клинт резко выпрямился, прижимая палец к губам. Корабль наполнился треском, а затем пищанием. Затем из динамиков раздался голос Старка:  
– Добро пожаловать на Землю! Вас приветствует автономная интерфейсная система планеты Земля. Сигнал вашего оборудования не принадлежит к земным радиодиапазонам, поэтому вы должны пройти проверку безопасности. 

– Тони, привет! – Клинт старался звучать беззаботно, несмотря на сведенные напряжением лопатки, – это Клинт. Дурацкий вопрос… какой сейчас год?

Робот продолжал журчать беззаботным голосом Старка о том, куда следует направляться иноземным путешественникам, если они не хотят…

Что угрожало непокорным, они так и не узнали. В эфир ворвался совсем другой Старк – осипший и беспокойный.

– Клинт?.. Клинт! Неделю, черт побери, неделю… Ох. – Старк выдохнул. – Да, пароль-отзыв. Забыл. Две тысячи двадцать третий. – Баки сначала подобрался весь, но тут же осадил себя. Прошло пять лет. Он постоянно забывал. Двадцать третий это и есть сейчас. Сейчас… какое смешное слово. – Про путешествия во времени я знаю больше, чем хотел бы, и мне все равно, какой ты Клинт, но лучше бы ты уже сменил свое фиолетовое трико на костюмчик постильнее. – Старк неостановимо тараторил, заполняя все пространство корабля собой. Баки ловил его слова, заставляя себя верить, что это и правда – связь, не запись, не иллюзия. Сквозь болтовню Старка приглушенно доносились и другие голоса обрывками «...они?», «...правда?», «...дай!».

– А какой ты Тони Старк? – тихо спросил Баки. Он не думал, что его услышат, но Старк тут же ответил:  
– Гений, миллиардер, пупсечка-муж и лучший отец года. Выкладывайте теперь, где вы? Как вообще установили связь? 

В эфир все же ворвался Брюс:  
– Вы не могли передать голос по квантовой связи. Я не смог добиться…

– Нет, ну а вдруг у нас тут новые одаренности проявились? – перебил его Старк. – Кто знает, как квантовые скачки… 

– Эй! – остановил обоих Клинт. – Мы там, куда мы и направлялись. На Вормире. Цели не добились. Назад переместиться не смогли. Мы здесь вторые сутки. Нашли морагский корабль, с которого и смогли установить связь.

– Вы там, где надо, но не тогда, когда надо, – с пониманием выдохнул Тони. Вместе с воздухом из него вышел весь нервный азарт, оставив лишь усталую хрипоту: – Двое суток Вормира… на Земле вас неделю не было. Вы вовремя дозвонились. Тут уже Ванда в костюме. 

– Не надо! – повысил голос Клинт. – Никого больше не надо в это проклятое место.

– Да уж разденется, не бойся, – пробормотал Тони. Раздалось шебуршание, гудение кресла. Тони снова заговорил: – Квантовый скачок произошел в пространстве, но не во времени. Брюс подсчитал возникшую разницу по дням – это нюансы Солнечной системы и системы Хелгентар. Так что назад вас тоже надо перетянуть лишь в пространстве. Надо обнулять временной реактор в джете… дайте нам несколько часов, мы придумаем, как вам реализовать этот финт подручными средствами.

– До связи.

Клинт отвернулся от панели и прошагал мимо Баки.

– Ты куда?

Клинт остановился на выходе, вцепившись рукой в неровный край металла там, где прежде вжималось плечо, и откуда теперь шли трещины.

– Это тот корабль. Это тот Вормир. Я найду тело. То, – голос Клинта сбился, рука оставила след на бурой слизи, – что от него осталось.

Баки молчаливым рывком поднялся на ноги и пошел следом.

  


  


Под горой раскинулась неестественно свободная от тумана площадка. Он словно избегал ее: касался лохмотьями и отдергивал их, вился вокруг. Площадка была надломлена теми же трещинами, что пожирали весь Вормир, но по ее контуру все еще можно было увидеть выдолбленные в камне руны. В некоторых углублениях до сих пор держалась лазурная краска.

Баки не хотел покидать объятий тумана и ступать на этот огромный голодный жертвенник, но он представлял, что могла местная атмосфера сделать с человеческим телом за эти годы, раз их хватило, чтобы почти сожрать металлический корпус звездолета, и не отставал от Клинта ни на шаг. 

Камни гудели под ногами совсем иначе, чем вся остальная планета, но Клинт и Баки все же прошли в самый центр. И сделали еще несколько кругов в поисках. Потому что жертвенник был пуст. 

– Не может быть. Хотя бы кости. Хотя бы тень… – бормотал Клинт, метаясь. – Здесь же нет зверья, червей… Здесь… – Он остановился в центре и запрокинул голову, крича в пустое высокое небо: – На этой гребанной планете нет жизни!

  


  


Вечером, когда Баки склонился под душем, вымывая из волос грязь Вормира, он все еще чувствовал, как от этого крика вибрирует в груди.

Наскоро обсушив голову полотенцем, Баки вышел в коридор и, пройдясь по теплой, сухой Башне, пропахшей на жилом этаже цветами, ворвался к единственному человеку, от кого до сих пор несло бензиноподобным туманом – не от одежды или волос – а от сердца, и захлопнул дверь.

– На Вормире я видел Стива. 

Клинт лежал на диване, уставившись в потолок. Он приподнялся на локте.

– Почему ты не сказал?

– Он был призраком. И исчез. Не настоящий. Не хотел быть отстраненным из-за эмоциональной нестабильности.

Клинт глухо посмеялся, дернув плечом.

– "Нестабильность"... Забудь. Завтра вернемся.

– Я не… это не просьба снова идти туда. Просто теперь я знаю, что Стив был на Вормире. И я хочу туда вернуться. Ты можешь отдохнуть.

– Я не могу отдыхать, – сказал Клинт. На столе стояла ополовиненная банка снотворных таблеток. – Завтра.


	6. Темная вода

Наташа смеялась, пряча глаза в пузырьках шампанского. Сидящий напротив Жак Аберлин разглядывал ее, и светлая шипящая струйка раз за разом пополняла бокал. 

– Русские женщины не умеют краситься. Вы портите красоту, не подчеркиваете.

Наташа снова неловко хихикнула, поправляя лямку вечернего – столь же дрянного, как и помада – платья. 

Бульк в стакан, бульк.

– Но танцуете потрясающе. Для балерины у вас очень гармоничные пропорции, – он провел рукой в воздухе.

– Благодарю, – ответила Наташа с безнадежным акцентом.

– Говорят, что русские танцовщицы так же неплохи в других физических активностях.

Аберлин с каждым бокалом смотрел в глаза пристальней, а Наташа все ниже их уводила, уже почти уткнувшись в свое декольте.

В номере француз сразу перешел к делу. Взял нежно за руку, легким движением снял с запястья золоченую цепочку часов и отнес в душевую. Бросив их на край раковины возле льющейся воды, он с улыбкой проговорил:  
– Не сочтите за оскорбление, но вы не балерина.

– А вы не художник. 

– А вот ваш настоящий французский великолепен. Вы сделали правильный выбор, мадмуазель. Прошу...

Три часа они говорили о британском премьер-министре и его письмах.

Два новых имени всплыло. 

Три раза Наташа была готова упасть в этот разговор взаправду и попросить помощи. Уйти, по-настоящему уйти… 

Три раза она обрывала себя. Перед ней сидел лис с такой же мордой, как у директрисы. И за кулисами французского канкана и абсентных вечеров она превратилась бы в точно такой же расходный материал. Щепку в водовороте. 

Две личины лежали на плечах, врастали в кожу, и сбросить их было так страшно, ведь там – под ними – что там? Осталось ли что?

Три выстрела в спину.

Три оборота ключа.

Две минуты, чтобы покинуть здание.

Три…

Наташа должна была уже оказаться у стеклянных дверей, но у барной стойки… там стоял мужчина… его лицо… оно странно плыло. Знакомо? Нет? Имя?.. 

Знала. Его Наташа точно знала. И он был надеждой вырваться. Знала, конечно, знала…

Локоть ухватили пальцы, и в уши хлынул металл:  
– В машину. Ты должна была там быть три секунды назад.

Наташа пыталась дышать, но он – Он – ушел, исчез, оставил, и на нее начала накатывать холодными волнами темная вода – три, два, три, – и с каждым волочащим шагом директрисы вода погружала все глубже, пока не сомкнулась над макушкой.

  


  


– Мы… – Старк повернулся к слушателям и посмотрел поверх очков, – не последние умы человечества, между прочим, ни хрена не понимаем вормирские кренделя. 

Баки сидел в углу, пока Шури проводила мониторинг руки, переставляя с места на место электроды на тоненьких проводах. Кроме них в кабинете было не так много народу. Конечно, сухие факты были таковы: в свеже спасенном мире работы только прибавилось. Т’Чалла вернулся в страну, пять лет остававшуюся без короля и наследников, зато осаждаемую голодными мародерами. Роуди терпел истерики правительства и генералитета, потому что кто-то должен был продолжить работу с людьми. Сэм помогал ему, как мог, сколотив оперативную ветеранскую бригаду. Лэнг с напарницей разгребали «баги» обратного щелчка. Самолет, материализовавшийся в скале, – погрешности, требующие решения, безусловно. Тору и Стражам уж тем паче было не до делишек маленькой, скучной Земли.

Но казалось – совершенно необоснованно, по-детски – казалось, что раз Мстители свою работу сделали, то больше они не особо нужны. Вот тебе эпитафия бегущей строкой в новостном выпуске. Вот тебе траурная лента на входе в музей. Мир спасен, он благодарен, но не настолько, чтобы оторваться от утреннего тоста и вечернего кофе. И это также по-детски – а значит отчаянно и рьяно – злило. Стив заслужил большего.

Клинт сидел в широком кресле, сгорбившись вперед в готовности к шагу – к прыжку – и сдерживал себя тем, что кружил пальцем по стакану сладкого тоника. За сегодня он задал один вопрос: «Готов ли джет?».

Старк отвечал целой лекцией вот уже пятнадцать минут.

Баки больше не чувствовал себя гостем. Он был на месте. До члена команды ему, может, и было далеко. И может, кто его и не хотел здесь видеть, но этим людям было не до тостов и кофе, пока где-то там, в звездном холоде, оставались живыми или мертвыми их друзья. 

Пальцы Ванды выстукивали по подлокотнику нервный заедучий ритм, пока взгляд Старка не уперся в нее. Извинившись, она закусила костяшку указательного пальца.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Брюс тихонько кашлянул, хотя в новом могучем виде его «кхе» колыхнуло воду в стакане Клинта.

– Я даже говорил с Пимом.

Старк прижал пальцы к переносице. Тщательно потер ее и, поджав губы, вскинул голову.

– Вот как! И что же он?

– И он даже говорил со мной.

– Наверное спрашивал о том, кто пустил такую бездарность, как Тони Старк, к его драгоценной технологии?

Брюс уклончиво помотал головой – было, значит, – и сказал:  
– Он подтвердил исправность темпоральных движков джета. Но для дальнейшей работы всем нам нужны данные.

– Какая свежая мысль! Нам бы и в голову не пришло собрать информацию в поле! – Старк картинно прижал ладони к щекам. – Гениально! Просто гениально! Ладно. Опустим. Итак, мы не понимаем, почему вас, парни, не пустило в прошлое, но понимать хотим. Поэтому добавили джету хроносканеры, обновили прошивку. Вашим костюмам тоже. Все на автоматике. Но вот эти сканеры ручные, – он положил на стол перед собой два серебристых агрегата размером с пистолет. У них даже было широкое дуло, но оно было закрыто стеклом. Вместо магазина в рукоять вставлялась ампула с частицами Пима, а вместо курка палец ложился на небольшой сенсорный экран. – Увидели что-то необычное – навели, щелкнули. Как температуру померить. И да, я временные искажения имею в виду, а не камень в виде полового органа, если что. Все равно фотографию не сохранит.

– Я воспользуюсь камерой телефона и пришлю, – сказал Клинт, беря сканер в руку и взвешивая его.

Старк пристально посмотрел на него поверх очков и, коротко переглянувшись с Брюсом, ответил:  
– Спасибо за заботу. – Подняв второй сканер и протянув его над столом, он добавил: – Эй, Дороти, оставь уже в покое Дровосека. Вормирские дрова сами себя не нарубят.

– Там неплохо нарублено до нас, – не удержался Баки.

– И вот… даже возразить нечего, – с обидой в голосе сказал Старк и вложил в руку Баки сканер.

  


  


Упасть из корабля в туман было неприятно, но Баки шагнул в него решительно, как аквалангист. По крайней мере, Вормир был на месте, и он был таким, как тот, куда они должны были попасть. Выглядело, будто пока дело шло по плану.

Клинт поводил прибором вокруг себя. Линия на экране колебалась, но везде одинаково. «Неравномерный темпоральный фон, аномалий не выявлено», – означало это, судя по подписи.

– Интересно, куда этот хмырь подевался.

– Хранитель? С красной мордой?

– Угу.

– Его мы точно не найдем. Стива, Наташу… но не его.

– Почему? Ты что-то знаешь?

– Ну… мы ведь знаем, что Стив все же добрался сюда. А Красный Череп однажды уже удристал от него на другой конец Вселенной. 

Клинт усмехнулся и потряс головой.

– Иногда это все становится уже слишком.

– Не то слово. Ну что? Заложим третье кольцо? Пожелания?

– Пройдем к месту, где я очнулся с камнем души. – Клинт махнул рукой в туман. 

Пристегнув сканеры к поясам, они двинулись в предполагаемом направлении, сверяясь с картой каждые полкилометра. Оба так пристально всматривались в окружающее молоко в поисках аномалий, что чуть не сверзнулись с обрыва. Нога уверенно коснулась пустоты, увлекая вперед, и внутри плеснуло кипятком. Баки успел отдернуть ногу и перехватить Клинта за грудь. Клинт среагировал симметрично, отступив на шаг и вцепившись в локоть Баки.

– Было близко, – сказал он, слушая, как скачут камешки вниз по скале. Он кивнул Баки и, расцепив хват, опустился на землю. Ощупав каменистый край и оглядевшись, он откинулся на пятки. – Раньше здесь было лужевое озеро. Пустое, гладкое докуда взгляда хватало. 

– Обычно так говорят про мезозой, а не про несколько лет разницы.

– «Обычно», – сухо ответил Клинт. И правда. Не их случай.

Баки вытащил из рюкзака фонарь. Тяжелый, с двумя рукоятями, больше похожий на прожектор – зато Шури обещала пробой тумана не хуже, чем фарами джета. Баки упер фонарь в бедро на манер Гатлинга и врубил на полную мощь.

Голубой луч не рассеял туман, но пронизал. В холодном свете густая муть становилась прозрачнее. Похожая на паутину, она укрывала стену обрыва, по которой побежал голубоватый круг света, но теперь сквозь нее получалось разглядеть камни и уступы.

Под обрывом и сейчас было озеро – вода бликовала. Луч обшаривал залитую водой долину, словно мутное темное зеркало, пока не выхватил очень характерный темный контур. Заваленная набок пирамида космического аппарата.

– Морагский…

– Да, – ответил Клинт, не дождавшись вопроса. – И его там быть не должно. 

Клинт приподнял руку, направляя проекцию карты из запястья на клочок земли справа от себя:  
– Мы с Нат садились на юго-востоке. – Он показал свободной рукой на пока скрытую туманом область. Проецирующей рукой он сделал жест метки, коротко прижав пальцы к ладони, и в нужном месте загорелся фиолетовый огонек. – А мы с тобой находили его дальше по прямой. Там, – он махнул через озеро.

Еще одна фиолетовая звездочка замерцала на проекции. Картографическая подпрограмма обработала новые данные и сама добавила третью, оказавшуюся под их ногами. 

Баки пытался подсветить пространство вокруг звездолета, но отсюда было не различить рельеф и не понять, какая из меток ложная. Они ошиблись в предыдущий вылет? Или ошибся картограф? А если нет, и если на самом деле по ту сторону тоже обрыв, до которого они не дошли, и звездолет стоит на его краю?

– Возможно, вода отражает… – начал Баки.

– Вода не может ремонтировать технику. – Клинт сощурился. – Посвети на крыло. Да. Оно цело. Либо тут высадился десант космических охотников за головами, либо… – Клинт осекся, не договорив. Он оцепенел, глядя левее, под руку Баки. Баки повернулся, смещая туда и луч фонаря.

Пятно света наехало на Стива. Он ступал по темной воде очень медленно и тяжело. Каждый шаг усасывал его глубже и подгибал колени, словно его вдавливала в землю ноша. На руках Стив нес тело.

Наташа лежала безвольно, голова и конечности мотались от каждого шага, и ее закатившиеся стеклянные глаза не оставляли надежды. Голубой свет уродовал ее, как уродует любой морг, превращая вчерашних людей в прикрытое простыней мясо. И у Стива, перепачканного чужой кровью, резче проступили скулы, по лицу залегли фиолетовые тени, превращая в мертвеца и его.

Баки примерз к фонарю, не в силах отпустить его, вел им, отслеживая каждый грузный Стивов шаг.

Стив с трудом вытаскивал ноги из грязи, пока не оказался в ней по бедро. Пока его совсем не согнуло, и он не уронил Наташу вместе с собой под зеркальную гладь воды.

Фонарь смотрел в пустой туман, и Баки вспомнил о сканере на поясе. Он дернул головой, оборачиваясь на Клинта.

Тот стоял на коленях, вскинув руку вперед, и бесконечно нажимал на кнопку. От перенапряжения дрожал локоть, натянулись щеки. В глазах у него стояли слезы. Он вдавил палец последний раз и уронил руку. 

– Я не успел. 

Баки положил фонарь на землю. Правая рука походила на вату, но он положил ее на плечо Клинта.

– Не ты один. 

– Даже похоронил ее не я.

– Стив… – Баки сглотнул и заставил себя аккуратно складывать слова в предложения: – Если бы он не смог спасти Наташу, если бы он нашел тело, он бы без сомнений решил ее похоронить. Но на похоронах не ложатся в могилу к мертвецу. 

Камень под рукой начал превращаться назад в плечи Клинта, и тот осел, разминая шею и вытирая глаза. 

– Пока я не оказался здесь, я надеялся, что быть может Брюсу удалось… что Наташа просто ушла. Пришла в себя, нашла попутку и свинтила в ресторан «У конца Вселенной».

– И даже не прислала открытки себя со стейком? Это не Наташа.

– Знаю. Но надеялся. Трусливой частью души – надеялся.

Баки наклонился к Клинту и протянул ему руку, чтобы тот ухватился и встал.

– А что пытался сделать Брюс?

Клинт втянул вязкий воздух носом и отвернулся в туман.

– Когда Брюс активировал перчатку, он пытался вернуть не только всех распыленных, но и Наташу. Не вышло. Эй! – он стукнул Баки по плечу и указал сканером вниз. На этот раз он успел включить прибор, и линия резко подпрыгнула вверх, а текст заорал на них огромными буквами: «ОБНАРУЖЕНА АНОМАЛИЯ! НАЙТИ УКРЫТИЕ! ФИЗИЧЕСКИЙ КОНТАКТ С АНОМАЛИЕЙ ОПАСЕН! ОБНАРУЖЕНА АНОМАЛИЯ! НАЙТИ УКРЫ…»

Аномалией оказались двое парней, бегущих по долине. Голубой свет мерцал на их белых костюмах для квантовых перемещений. Но они не обращали внимания на свет прожектора, а неслись вперед сломя голову – прочь от звездолета в сторону экватора планеты. Звали этих парней Клинт и Баки.

Они исчезли из поля зрения прожектора так же стремительно, как вбежали в него, и сканер успокоился.

Клинт и Баки еще долго смотрели в то место, где только что видели самих себя.

– Все? Мы тоже влипли? – нарушил молчание Клинт.

– Оба раза Стив был прозрачным. Мы – нет. Где бы Стив не застрял, с нами что-то другое. Можем это быть мы из другого времени?

Клинт фыркнул, как загнанная лошадь.

– Спросишь у «не последних умов человечества». У меня есть лишь дилетантское мнение человека, пересмотревшего с дочерью всю существующую на свете научную фантастику. 

– И?

– Да, это мы, и раз такого еще не случалось, оно случится.

– Значит, мы не улетим отсюда, пока это не произойдет?

Клинт пожал плечами.

– Черт его знает, но успеха добьемся вряд ли. Это же должно произойти с нами, так что... побежали?

– Погоди, – нахмурился Баки. – Нам нужна причина.

– Мы знаем, что будем бежать. Это не достаточная причина?

– Не уверен, что причинно-следственные связи во временных линиях работают так. – Клинт дернул губой, и Баки добавил: – Но нам в любом случае нужно осмотреть звездолет.

  


  


_Тоненькая косичка сморщилась от напитавшей ее крови, свалялась. А выбившиеся прядки на макушке курчавились от влаги, словно они все еще жили. Словно Наташа была жива._

_Стив стиснул зубы. Тягучая вода гадко хлюпала под ногами, а руки немели, будто он потерял суперсилу, или под мягкой холодной кожей у Наташи скрывался монолитный свинец. Стив поднял локти выше, прижимая Наташу к груди, и рванул, переходя на бег. Пусть работает сердце, пусть гонит сыворотку, пусть…_

– Стив! – настороженный голос перекрывал шлепки сапог по воде.

– Стив! – обеспокоенный голос закрывал Наташино лицо и посиневшие от холода и тяжести руки Стива туманом.

– Стив! – кричащий голос перевернул мир, пока тот не стал укутанной занавесками спальней. 

– Стив, ты так метался…

Стив сел на кровати. Он чувствовал железистый привкус тумана, на ноги накатывала вода, но глаза говорили ему – всего лишь одеяло. И чистый лунный свет за окном.

– Я нес на руках мертвую женщину, – сказал он.

– Это сон, – отозвалась Пэгги, касаясь лопатки Стива.

– Нет, это было взаправду. Я уверен. Она умерла совсем недавно… Я знал ее.

– И как ее звали? – Пэгги обвила рукой грудь, настойчиво толкая назад на подушку. Стив не заметил, как лег. На потолке мелькали тени от проезжающих под окном машин, но он видел в этих тенях клубы голубого тумана.

– Не помню, – нахмурился Стив. – Не смейся!

Пэгги подперла голову локтем. Она была серьезна.

– Я не смеюсь над мертвыми женщинами, Стив! Но сны бывают слишком яркими, тебе нужно отвлечься. Почитай. Хочешь, я сделаю кофе?

– Странное имя, – Стив не мог думать о кофе. – Она была русской. На «Н…»... Наташа… 

– Рыжая? – спросила Пэгги.

– Да! – Стив резко повернул голову. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я была там с тобой. Ее звали Настя Моранова. Медсестра из Союза. Миссия в Австрии. Мы похоронили ее в лесу. 

Стив встал, скидывая пальцы Пэгги. Он отошел к окну и, вглядываясь в неприятно чистый, холодный голубой свет луны, решительно сказал:  
– Там была вода.

– Да. Озеро. Лесное озеро. Чтобы не нашли люди Шмидта. – Пэгги завернула Стива в халат, возвращая в тепло дома. – Я все-таки сделаю кофе. Сейчас тебе спать не стоит. Вспомни, что ты дома, а война закончилась.

  


  


Звездолет ожидаемо оказался тем самым. Покрытый ржавой слизью, он не был готов к полетам, как и его найденный в прошлый раз близнец, но у этого крыло было на месте. И дверь еще была цела – ее никто не сминал в попытках попасть внутрь.

– Не отражение, – снова сказал Клинт, постукивая по корпусу. 

– И он чист от аномалий, – сообщил Баки, просканировав его со всех сторон. – Вряд ли нам стоит лезть внутрь.

– Да уж никакого смысла. Думаю, надо дойти до того места, где мы были в прошлый раз. Где ты видел Стива. 

Каждый раз при разговоре о призраках у Клинта грубел голос.

– Ты хотел бы быть на моем месте? Мало кто считает призраков хорошей приметой.

– Мы на одном месте, – махнул ладонью Клинт, отрезая кусок тумана. – Но Стив хотя бы в видениях жив. А Наташа мертва даже в них. Где-то… где-то будет та точка, где мне придется отступить. А я не смогу.

– Мы ничего не знаем, – Баки скользил взглядом по джету и скале, но на что бы он ни смотрел, перед глазами снова и снова вставал Стив по колено в темной воде. Клинт сможет. Ему было куда отступать, куда возвращаться. А Баки – нет. Но что если?.. – Почему ты так настойчив?

Клинт поперхнулся удивлением и вытаращился на Баки:  
– Что, прости? А ты сюда на туманное сафари развлечься прилетел? 

– У меня нет никого кроме Стива. Все, кого я знал, будучи Баки Барнсом, остались в прошлом веке. Все, кого я знал, будучи Зимним Солдатом, либо мертвы, либо ублюдки. У тебя есть семья. Я… так я думал, но, может, что-то изменилось? 

– Ну да, – очень тихо ответил Клинт. – Я потерял их пять лет назад.

– Я как раз об этом. Ты ночуешь между миссиями в Башне, не дома… Для вас прошло пять лет, и если вы с Наташей… я не осуждаю, это…

Клинт поднял на Баки очень холодный стальной взгляд. Баки почувствовал себя пригвожденным к звездолету. Пресс и руки напряглись, готовясь закрываться, но вместо атаки Клинт болезненно скрипуче рассмеялся в туман.

– Не трахнув женщину, нельзя ее любить, да?

– Я не… 

Клинт отмахнулся.

– Забудь. Вопрос резонный. 

– Но личный. Имеешь полное право послать меня.

– Нет уж. Хочу, чтобы ты знал. – Клинт залез на крыло звездолета и скрестил на груди руки. – За пять лет многое изменилось. И между нами с Нат тоже. Я убивал людей. Она иногда пыталась меня поймать. Но никогда всерьез, иначе бы у нее вышло.

Баки прислонился плечом к крылу, заглядывая Клинту в лицо.

– Почему ты убивал? 

– Потому что моя дочь осела трухой на мои ботинки, а мудачье продолжало жрать вагю. Они наживались на щелчке Таноса. 

– Звучит как месть. Ты ведь Мститель.

– Мы… Они – другие. Я убивал мудаков, а Наташа в этот момент спасала нуждающихся. Чуешь разницу?

Баки закрыл глаза, только кивая. Он успел свернуть шеи троим бывшим кураторам и пошел бы дальше. Он утонул бы в крови, если бы его не дернули за руку, не остановили. 

– А потом, – продолжил Клинт, – они вернулись. Все. Каково это – вернуться?

– Как очнуться на больничной койке. Ты помнишь, как ты по улице шел, а тут открываешь глаза – над тобой толпа обеспокоенных родственников, а ты даже не знаешь, что случилось. Там не было больно, не было страшно. Твоей жене не было больно и страшно, и детям – мы ничего не почувствовали. Они просто растеряны. Мир изменился, а они нет. К такому тяжеловато привыкнуть даже мне. 

– Ну да. А вместо отца их встретил убийца.

– Ты всегда был на службе. Тебе приходилось убивать. Да и… я слышал, что с тобой сделал Локи, Стив рассказывал, и…

– Но никогда раньше я не хотел убивать. Жажда, вот здесь, – Клинт ткнул себя между ключиц. – Как теперь смотреть в глаза детям? Пять лет назад я похоронил их и себя. И теперь они здесь по очередному щелчку, – Клинт оглушительно щелкнул пальцами, и эхо ушло в туман, катаясь по всей долине. – А я не могу вернуться, сколько не щелкай, – он все продолжал выбивать по ладони ритм. – И мало мне того было, я вот это счастье, которое принять не могу, обрел ценой Наташиной жизни. Я никогда не хотел ее как женщину, Барнс. Но такой ценой я жить не готов. Думал, справлюсь, пока мы мир спасали. И справился. А улыбаться Натаниэлю – не могу. Потому что кровь якудза я с себя, может, и смою. Но не Наташину.

Баки только придвинулся ближе, упираясь плечом в колено Клинта.

Мстители… команда героев. Спасителей человечества. Справедливые и отважные, как Стив Роджерс. Образец. Гордость. Слишком чистые, глянцевые для бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Нет теперь тех Мстителей. Вот уже Клинт говорит «они». И это Клинт не видел глаза Старка в бункере Оймякона… Да и Наташа… да не было никогда никаких светлых героев. 

– Все мы были там, – сказал Баки в воздух. – Вопрос в том, что мы делаем со своей жаждой.

– Это не твои слова.

Баки грустно усмехнулся:  
– Ну раз слова хорошие, то чего же не повторить? 

Клинт с сомнением дернул бровью и устремил взгляд в туман.

– Они нужны нам. 

Баки постучал Клинта по колену:  
– Не прибедняйся, мы им тоже. 

Шум в тумане все нарастал. То, что прежде казалось эхом их разговоров и перестуков, превращалось в гул каменного водопада. Баки расстегнул рюкзак и, не вытаскивая фонарь, включил его, направляя в сторону шума.

Долина поднималась. Она шла на них волной, вздыбливая землю, как кот спину.

– А вот и наша причина! – заорал Баки. – Бежим!

Сбросив все оборудование, кроме ручных сканеров, они ломанулись прочь. Сзади грохотало, придвигаясь все ближе. Туман побурел от поднятой пыли, а в спину начали прилетать острые камешки. Лавина подбиралась все ближе, пока не загнала их к стене, оставив лишь один путь наружу – тоненькое ущелье.

Баки нырнул в него, зажмурившись, но вопреки всем клокочущим в животе страхам, их не расплющило и не завалило сверху. Шум подутих. Земля бесновалась лишь в долине, а они ползли боком, слушая лишь отдаленные раскаты и напряженное сопение друг друга.

Уже поднимая джет в воздух, Баки и Клинт увидели, как земляной смерч поднял ржавый звездолет над долиной и уронил восточнее, придавив ему крыло крупным валуном. Звездолет упал ровно там, где им из прошлого еще предстояло его найти.

Клинт нажал на кнопку квантового перемещения.


	7. Любитель кринжа

Старк был окружен висящими в воздухе набросками, как осколками стекла. Брюс за его спиной склонился к мониторам и перематывал гигабайты данных, записанных датчиками джета, раз в пятый.

Клинту и Баки положен был отдых, но обоих после короткого сна ноги принесли сюда. «Умы» не отвлеклись от своих дел, только Шури, не отрываясь от микроскопа, подняла вверх пальцы в приветственном вакандском жесте.

Клинт пожал плечами и рухнул в кресло, вытягивая ноги, скрещивая руки и утапливая подбородок в толстовке на груди. 

Баки не спалось. Он слушал стук пальцев Брюса по клавиатуре. Тихие вопросы Шури и полуавтоматические ответы Старка – слова английские, но понимал Баки их только по отдельности, да и то процентов на двадцать.

Баки любил одиночество и очень ценил покой – свой и других людей, но после Вормира он не мог лежать в спальне. Казалось, в углах зарождался туман и полз по полу, и тишина становилась мертвой, воздух холодным, а одиночество пугало. Баки нужно было что-то слышать. Кого-то видеть. Знать, что они даже если не движутся никуда, хотя бы пытаются. 

В кабинет вошла Ванда. Она не сняла боевой костюм, но в руках держала термос с супом из кафе внизу, одноразовые миски и картонный бокс с хлебом.

– Слышала, вы вернулись, – тихо сказала она и поставила еду на журнальный столик возле Клинта. Баки придвинул две маленькие табуретки и жестом пригласил Ванду сесть рядом.

Они принялись за еду, и когда горло согрелось густым сливочно-сырным бульоном, Баки наконец выдал:  
– Спасибо.

– Не стоит. Вы тут работаете, не я.

Клинт глянул на нее исподлобья.

– Сама как?

– Никак, – отозвалась она, распуская рабочую прическу и закрывая глаза. 

– Я вижу, что работала. Вижу, что устала. Что за дело-то?

– Лэнг попросил помочь. Мексика. 

Клинт присвистнул и ненароком подвинул кусок зернового хлеба поближе к ней. Баки намек понял, взяв себе белый.

– И что там? – продолжил Клинт.

– Не Стив и не Наташа. 

Клинт округлил глаза и с некоторым усилием проглотил. Кашлянув, он сказал:

– Мы и не ждали в общем-то…

Ванда выронила ложку и потерла лоб.

– У меня, как я вернулась, не проходит головная боль. Все так обострилось… Мои способности… Иногда я нехотя, случайно читаю мысли. Не мысли даже, ловлю ощущения. Я умею это, ну… ты знаешь, – коротко глянула она на Клинта, – чувствовать, направлять. И я знаю, как вы презираете тех, кто забыл о Стиве и Наташе. Я не слезаю со скамейки запасных, но каждые сутки невыносимо растягиваются, и я не могу больше сидеть здесь и вспоминать, как тренировал меня Стив, сколько Наташа сделала для нас с Виженом, и его тоже вспоминать, и…

Ванда закрыла лицо руками.

Клинт медленно поднял бровь. Баки почувствовал жар на щеках. 

– Меня злит, – пробормотал он, – что люди так быстро забывают. – Вслух это звучало еще глупее, но если Ванда могла чувствовать, то приукрашивать смысл красивыми словами было бесполезно. Можно было только объясниться. – Но, наверное, это я забываю, через какую мясорубку пропустило всех. Многим нужна помощь.

– Но мы спасли стольких, что заслужили право выбора. Право помогать своим, – спокойно ответил Клинт. – Ты здесь, ты участвуешь, мы знаем, все хорошо. Ешь, остынет же.

Ванда опустила руки на стол, складывая их перед собой.

– Ничего. В Мексике сегодня нажарилась.

Их разговор прервал возглас Старка:  
– Но это же пиздец, господа! 

– Ты бы полегче, тут дамы вообще-то, – проворчал Брюс, косясь на Шури.

– О. Простите. Исправлюсь. – Старк снова поднял голову к потолку и провозгласил: – Это же пиздец, господа и дамы! Так лучше? – спросил он у Брюса. Плечи у того поднялись в тяжелом вздохе. 

Клинт вытер рот и повернулся.

– Что на этот раз?

– Ну… теперь я понимаю, почему вы не попали в нужное время. 

– Так это же… хорошо? – спросил Баки.

– Ну да. За исключением того, что мое понимание говорит мне и о том, что вы туда никак и не попадете, все отлично! – усмехнулся Старк. 

Он смахнул висящие в воздухе формулы и графики. Его кресло отъехало от стола, и он, потирая колени, продолжил:  
– Время вокруг Вормира искажено. Обычно за такие штуки отвечают гравитация и квантовые эффекты – и тут-то мы на коне. Но на Вормире дело обстоит иначе. Частицы Пима не срабатывают в вормирском пространстве-времени. И мы не можем с этим сделать ничего: тут не спасут ни большие мощности, ни уменьшение окна скачка. Потому что… – Старк встал. Попружинив на пятках, он неуверенным шагом прошел вдоль стола и, остановившись на углу, нехотя договорил: – Слои временных завихрений ведут себя, как магия.

– Магия? – Ванда повернулась на табуретке. – Как моя? Или нужны асгардцы? Или...

– Нужны камни бесконечности, – сообщил Старк и состроил такое лицо, будто со следующим выдохом должна родиться шутка, но из его рта просто вышел воздух. – Камень времени, возможно камень пространства.

– Ты предлагаешь все повторить? – глухо спросил Клинт. Откровение Старка придавило его.

– Нет, нам нужно принципиально иное решение. Все повторить – значит, еще минус двое или сколько там выйдет…

Клинт кивнул. Он понимал. И Баки понимал.

– Но камней в нашем мире больше нет, – высказал Брюс очевидное, о чем все и так думали. – Танос уничтожил их.

– Угу, – согласился Старк, опираясь на стол и разглядывая экран на стене. – Камней нет, а магические искривления есть. Никакого равновесия во Вселенной.

– Мне давно не давал покоя этот вопрос, – задумчиво протянул Брюс.

– Какой? Справедливости? – усмехнулся Старк.

– Нет. Камней. Когда мы собирали их для обратного щелчка, я общался с магом. В тот момент еще не Стрэндж обладал камнем времени. Его охраняла женщина. Она понимала весь механизм расслоения реальности нашим вмешательством, но объясняла его иначе. Кривые миры, отсутствие баланса, – Брюс крутил в воздухе запястьем. – Она рисовала магические узоры, упирающиеся в квантовую причинно-следственность, но даже на разных языках мы поняли друг друга. Камень я вернул ей лично в руки, и она была удовлетворена. Но одна ее фраза из нашего первого разговора все не давала мне покоя. Мир без камня – неправилен. А в нашем мире не стало их всех. Глупость вроде бы, ну что поменялось-то – никуда не делись сильное взаимодействие и гравитация, кваркам не нужен камень реальности, чтобы существовать, но… но мы не можем знать всего.

– О, конечно! – Старк, упершись ладонью в стол, повернулся, делая драматичный жест вскинутой рукой. – И на самом деле, темная материя – это три черепахи, на которых мир стоит, а мы своим скудным научным взором… – Старк замер. Растопыренные пальцы вскинутой руки медленно расслабились, мягко складываясь в ладонь, пока он смотрел в пространство. А потом резко опустил руку и залез в карман.

Оттуда он достал телефон и, выискав чей-то номер, поднес к уху.

  


  


Стивен сидел на крыше Храма и смотрел на Нью-Йорк. Высотки вокруг все еще нависали, разрезая небо за облаками, но люди на улице отсюда уже казались маленькими, сливаясь со своими велосипедами и машинами в один гудящий поток. Полный жизни город, вечно очень спешащий. И там, двумя кварталами южнее, сейчас так же спешит на конференцию и он сам.

Потом жизнь его пережует, потом и город пережует, и весь мир, но сейчас никто еще об этом не знает.

Впрочем, ни этого Стивена Стрэнджа, ни этот город такие напасти не ждут. Все они – лишь отражение, которое скоро перестанет существовать. Локи даже не успеет открыть портал на башне Старк Индастриз.

– Ты пришел из другого времени, – раздался над ухом голос. Стивен дрогнул, но не повернулся, продолжая провожать взглядом зеленый шевроле. 

Глупо говорить, что не ждал этой встречи, когда сам уселся здесь вместо того, чтобы заняться делом. Но он и не искал ее, не став заходить внутрь Храма.

– У тебя должна быть причина так беспардонно нарушать законы времени, – еще строже сказала Древняя. За строгостью сквозило беспокойство.

– Разумеется, – ответил Стивен. – Посмотри, – он показал на удаляющийся автомобиль, – Смысл его существования – поездка. Не хочешь пофилософствовать об этом?

Древняя села на гребень крыши рядом.

– Думала, ты расскажешь мне о своем замысле. Ученый из будущего говорил о тебе. 

– Не стоит. Это не меньший спойлер, чем твоя судьба. Время не оценит, – времени было все равно, что Стивен натворит здесь, но сказать правду он никак не мог.

– Тогда зачем ты пришел?

– Посмотреть на город, – приврал Стивен. – Достаточно веско?

Древняя склонила голову, глядя на него очень внимательно. А потом она указала пальцем на несущийся под ними визжащий мотоцикл и сказала:  
– Смысл существования – путь. Он ниоткуда не выезжал и никуда не приедет. Я поняла. Я – неправильная.

Она ощупала свою грудь и расправила складку одеяния на колене. Стивен смотрел на облака.

– Ты все та же Древняя. И сейчас ты существуешь.

Она подняла голову, устремляя свой взор туда же, куда смотрел он. Между ними висела тишина, полная вопросов и рассказов, которые не имели смысла и просто бултыхались между ними, давая почувствовать друг друга. И в этот момент у Стивена зазвонил телефон. Это было настолько удивительно, что он даже не сунул первым привычным делом руку в поясную сумку, а уставился на нее. Одноголосое пиликанье можно было принять за сигнализацию, врубившуюся у припаркованного во дворе авто, но сумка настойчиво вибрировала. 

– Кажется, тебе звонят, – улыбнулась Древняя, и Стивен все-таки влез в сумку.

Подарок Старка.

Телефон не ловил сеть и не реагировал на принятие вызова, продолжая вибрировать в руке. Он и не мог, другой мир не может принять сигнал сотовой вышки. Стивен нажал «отбой».

Воздух вокруг дрожал, у них осталось совсем мало времени.

– Тебе пора.

– Ты знала обо мне так давно… ты знала и все равно…

– Я видела варианты. Разные варианты. Иди, не заставляй меня… – она встала и показала путь с крыши. Стивен усмехнулся и скатился с нее сам. 

Через двадцать минут он вышел к Храму снова. Уже совсем другому – пережившему не одно вторжение инопланетян и пять лет без Хранителя. К груди Стивен бережно прижимал сверток, который ему не принадлежал по праву, но который он пока не представлял куда деть.

Телефон зазвонил снова. И на этот раз сигнал был что надо.

– Старк?

– Привет, док! Как дела в две тысячи двенадцатом?

– Что? – Стивен направился внутрь Храма и запер за собой дверь. – Ты календарь забыл обновить? Двадцать третий, даже я уже выучил.

– А камень разума-то небось не успел перестроиться, – поцокал Старк языком. Стивен уставился на сверток в своих руках, затем недоверчиво оглядел Храм в поисках дронов Старка. Нет, уж такое грубое вмешательство он бы заметил.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Танос был дурак, вот откуда.

– Спорное высказывание. Хотя я спорить не стану. Допустим. И?

– Танос не знал, что мир без камней теряет баланс, а я знаю, – гордо сообщила Стивену трубка. 

Он сел в кресло, продолжая прижимать к себе сверток, в ожидании, когда Старка прорвет собственной важностью. Заинтриговать Старк умел. Держать в себе – уже не очень. 

– Но Танос уничтожил камни. Создавать новые… это новый Большой Взрыв устраивать – откровенно говоря, так себе планчик. Значит, надо взять откуда-то уже существующие. Изымать их из прошлого можно только на время – надо вернуть, а то искаженные ответвления зарождаются. Они ужасны, портят гладкий временной ландшафт, нарушают целостность Вселенной – одни проблемы. На мы-то с тобой в курсе, что есть и польза. Брюс забрал камень времени у Древней, породив ответвление. Но остальные камни в этом ответвлении существуют… значит, ты пошел, забрал оттуда камень разума или тессеракт и вернул в наш мир. А ответвление все равно исчезло, когда Брюс вернул камень времени Древней. 

– Да ты Шерлок Старк.

– Не-е-ет, – протянул тот. – Куда уж мне. Это ты у нас за социофоба и многоходовочника. 

– Но почему ты решил, что я в двенадцатом? Я мог быть где угодно – Мораг, семидесятые… 

– Хронотрекер в телефоне. 

Стивен отнял трубку от уха, еще раз посмотрел на кнопочную приблуду, выглядевшую устаревшей даже в его юности, и снова приложил к голове.

– Что, прости? 

– Еще в нем есть микроволновые и ик-излучатели и в аккумуляторе доза моего химического элемента… черт, все никак не придумаю ему название. А то мало ли что. В общем, давай, док, к делу. Нам нужны камни.

– Нет.

– Что значит «нет»? Я лучше знаю. Нужны, говорю.

– «Нет» – значит, что вы их не получите. 

– Ну ладно, – легко согласился Старк. – Как насчет всего одного камня? Приезжай в Башню. Объяснюсь.

  


  


Всклокоченный Стрэндж смотрел на схемы Старка. Он провел в Башне уже три часа, и все это время они пытались понять друг друга. У них это получалось, но Стрэндж не веселел.

Клинт тихо говорил в углу с Лорой по видеосвязи, порой показывая ей кабинет. Лора улыбалась, Клинт тоже пытался. Но даже Баки видел, что его улыбка была натянута на сведенное напряжением лицо. Баки видел даже больше – горб, сломавший спину Клинта, и сцепленные под столом руки. Разговор ему давался тяжело.

Ванда рассказывала про Мексику. Не азартно, а просто чтобы отвлечься. Баки слушал для того же, не переставая прислушиваться к разговорам ученой группы. Пусть он не понимал суть, он различал интонации. И они ему не нравились.

– …и размотаем спагетти.

– Искажения не порождены камнем времени. Они имеют иную структуру. Он не сможет просто «размотать спагетти».

– Не тот термин. Мы их срежем. Смотри, вот мы воздействуем камнем на частицы Пима, – Старк повернулся к другой проекции. – Вот стабилизируем квантовый скачок и попадаем на нужный нам Вормир.

Стрэндж опустил голову и затряс ею.

– Нет. Нет. Так нельзя. Это работа отбойным молотком.

– Вормир необитаем, – пожал плечами Старк, – кто расстроится?

– Восстановление Вормира нельзя оплатить из фонда устранения последствий! – отрезал Стрэндж. 

– Ну кому он нужен-то?

– Тебе, – Стрэндж ткнул пальцем в Старка, потом перевел руку на Баки, – тебе. Тебе и тебе, – добавил он, указав на Шури и Брюса. – Всем. Вормир – Хранилище. 

– ЮНЕСКО еще не добралось, так что…

– Старк! – рявкнул Стрэндж с такой серьезностью, что Старк притих и сел в свое кресло. Клинт закончил разговор и сидел в углу злой напряженной тенью. 

Стрэндж ходил по комнате, размахивая руками:  
– Камни – объекты огромной силы. Когда-то они были скрыты ото всех, у каждого было Хранилище и Хранитель. Защита, чтобы их не было так легко собрать. И Вормирское требование жертвы – не самое тяжелое испытание. Но до нашего времени в полноценном виде дожил только Вормир. Я собираю камни для того, чтобы снова спрятать их. Чтобы новый Танос не устроил конец света. Это – столпы мира, а не апгрейд для твоего хронолета. 

– Мы спасаем этот мир, – сказала Ванда. – Должен же и он нам что-нибудь.

– Вы спасаете не мир, – свел брови вместе Стрэндж. – Вы спасаете людей. Мир вы уже спасли.

– Значит, не спасли. Мир, где Наташа мертва – неправильный, – процедил Клинт.

Стрэндж закатил глаза:  
– В любом случае рано или поздно она умрет. Все мы когда-нибудь умрем.

– А что Стив? – дернул губой Клинт. – То, что он болтается черт знает где, не вредит твоему миру?

– Нашему, – Стрэндж строго посмотрел на Клинта. – Нашему миру. Вредит. Но вы хотите зайти слишком далеко. Вормир без камня нестабилен, ваши вмешательства разрушают его. А уж подобное точно уничтожит с концами. Это паршивый план.

– А ты-то всемогущ и всемудр? – скривился Клинт. Он даже сделал шаг назад, осаживая сам себя, но из него рвалось против всех ограничений. Стрэндж был резок, его слова будто с каждого в комнате снимали изоляцию, оставляя голым проводом. 

– Нет, я хирург и знаю, как устроен мир на энергетическом уровне, – Стрэндж водил руками, изображая невидимые сферы и соединяя их. – Может, я и узкий специалист, но в этом я хорош.

– А мы специалисты в спасении людей! – Старк обвел всех руками, словно заключая в объятие.

– Вы жадные специалисты. Вы спасли три с половиной миллиарда на одной только Земле. Но вам мало. Вы окунаетесь в это снова и снова. И каждый раз пазл не будет сходиться. Чего-то не будет хватать. Кого-то не будет хватать. Вам будет казаться, что вы накосячили, но на самом деле это континуум не позволяет вертеть собой. Он ранен Таносом, он почти убит вами. Оставьте мир в порядке, его вы спасли.

Баки сдавило голову. Бушевал разговор, вскипали люди. А внутри Баки растекался страх. Трясучая густая паника. Можно спорить с магом. Можно не согласиться с ним. И можно взять свое силой.

Будет ли результатом спасение? Стрэндж не отказывал им из вредности или желчности. Он не имел ничего против кого-либо из них. Он говорил о том, что знает. Он был уверен. И от этого было куда как гаже.

– Ты доктор, ты можешь помочь. – Ванда пыталась говорить со Стрэнджем на одном языке. – Если Вормир ранен, ему нужна твоя помощь.

– Вам слово «реабилитация» известно? 

– Хватит ваших сравнений, – тихо сказал Баки. – Объясните, почему я не могу вернуть Стива? Без метафор. 

– Стив превратился в абсцесс.

– Кто пустил этого любителя кринжа за пульт?! – воскликнул Старк.

– Я сейчас без метафор. Время вокруг Вормира запуталось очень сильно. Если мы не станем вмешиваться, Вормир и камень соединятся. Пойдет восстановление. Но лезть туда – только усугублять.

– Док, я знаю это лицо. – Старк положил руку на плечо Стрэнджа. – Говоришь с нами, а сам там уже мысленно, да? Не так-то все просто с Вормиром. Все там так соблазнительно запутано. Неужели ты будешь сидеть тут, а не возьмешь свой пинцет и?.. Ну же, док! И потом… Вормир Вормиром, а куда ты собрался нести остальное? 

– Создам новые Хранилища. Это уже моя забота.

– Ты человек, док. А значит, твою логику можно будет отследить. Куда безопаснее выбрать из подходящих мест рандомизированным алгоритмом. Это и способов изъятия камней из Хранилищ касается. Компьютер лишен щепетильности, которой у тебя, несмотря на твои насупленные брови, целый вагон. Все результаты будут стерты после того, как ты с ними ознакомишься. Никакого контроля с моей стороны. Обещаю. И любая помощь команды для реализации плана. Без вопросов. Все это за один вылет на Вормир на хроноджете с камнем времени. Пожалуйста.

Все бушующее и схлестывающееся никуда не делось. Оно повисло под потолком, мешая дышать. Клинт сжимал кулаки. Ванда дрожала, постукивая себя по локтю. Старк не отпускал крепко стиснутое плечо Стрэнджа.

Наконец тот ответил:  
– Ладно. Но речь идет только о Стиве Роджерсе. Жертва за камень души была осознанным выбором. Платой. Мы должны оставить камень наполненным. 

Старк вздохнул. Этот ответ для него неожиданностью не стал. Отпустив плечо Стрэнджа, он повернулся к Клинту.

– Прости, друг, но он прав. Это был Наташин выбор. Мне ее тоже не хватает. Очень. Задница без занозы – слишком непривычное дело. Но… 

Клинт опустил голову. 

– Сначала выпрямить кривое, вернуть камень – работка для нашей команды, – пробормотал он. – Я понял. 

На приведение джета в готовность Старк и Стрэндж попросили сутки. Больше кабинет оплотом спокойствия не был, и находиться в нем не хотелось совсем. Баки нашел Клинта на крыше. Тот стрелял по проекциям инопланетных летающих червей, не глядя на них, его взгляд был погружен глубоко-глубоко в себя.

– Выпрямить кривое, – начал Баки, – вернуть камень. Вытащить Стива. А если ты свернешь куда кроме того, я пойду с тобой. 

– Держишь слово? – спросил Клинт, выпуская стрелу за спину.

– Мы со Стивом были так воспитаны.

Клинт опустил руки и мерцающие голограммы вокруг погасли, оставив их в крепчающих сумерках одних.

– Не знаю, Бак, как я воспитан. Не знаю, как я перелеплен службой в Щ.И.Т.е, нашей работой и как сломан Таносом… не знаю, что будет на Вормире. Что я сделаю на Вормире, не знаю. Но ты мне там нужен.


	8. Пустое хранилище

Посреди кабины джета теперь располагалась многослойная стеклянная колба. В ее сердцевину поместили зеленый камень. Он висел прямо в воздухе – то есть в спазмированном…. нет… плазмированном квази-вакууме или как-то так, конечно, в изобретениях Старка не может быть просто «воздуха». Камень медленно крутился в этом чем-то вокруг своей оси. По следующему слою бегали красные искорки частиц Пима. 

Клинт проверил ремни безопасности и обернулся: Ванда послушно сидела пристегнутой к заднему креслу, а Стрэндж все нависал над новым устройством, простукивая колбу в разных местах. Наконец, его отозвал Брюс, и оба они пристегнулись.

На этот раз они летели целой командой, где не поймешь, кто кем стал: то ли пилоты с техниками, то ли наоборот маги с обслуживающей поддержкой. Сзади непривычно шумели выведенные из-под пола трубки охлаждения. По коже бегали колючие мурашки. И Баки сжимал-разжимал пальцы. Новые средства, новые люди, новая попытка. Старый Вормир. 

Баки кивнул выжидающему Клинту, и тумблер повернулся под его уверенной рукой. Джет провалился в разноцветный микрокосм, чтобы вынырнуть в бескрайних просторах космоса настоящего. Космоса звезд и астероидов.

Крупных, быстрых, несущихся прямо на них, мать их, астероидов! Клинт резко увел корабль левее, не давая кораблю столкнуться с темной глыбой.

– Что за ад? – рявкнул он, дергая штурвал на себя и вытягивая джет из-под целой очереди серых камней. Баки врубил задние ускорители и активировал радар, выискивая для Клинта зону пониженной скученности. 

Бортовой компьютер сообщил, что они находятся в системе Хелгентар. По огромному ослепительно белому шару звезды под ними проносился рой мух-астероидов. Но шар был ровным и полным, ничто его не скрывало – не было ни газового гиганта, вечно заслоняющего солнце от Вормира, ни самого Вормира, ни других планет. 

– Не похоже, – ответил компьютеру Баки.

– Это Хелгентар, – сообщил Брюс, быстро тычущий пальцем по экрану на предплечье. – Звезда Хелгентар. Все сходится: координаты, расположение других звезд, показатели металличности и радио… Только мы в протопланетарном диске, – оборвал он сам себя.

– В чем? – уточнил Баки.

– Сильно не в том времени, – буркнул Клинт.

– Вормир еще не образовался, – попробовал объяснить подробнее Брюс, но Клинт его перебил:  
– Ага. Может им станет вот эта хреновина. Или вот та, – по крылу все же попало, и Клинт клацнул зубами, прикусив язык. Джет завертело в инерционном винте.

– И мы могли только что этому поспособствовать. Или помешать, – неловко улыбнулся Брюс. Шутку не оценил никто, и даже у самого Брюса желания смеяться не было.

– Искажения становятся сильней. Вормир сопротивляется, – Стрэндж говорил тихо, но быстро. 

– Увеличу мощность, – Брюс потянулся к установке, но Стрэндж перехватил его руку.

– Нет, нас унесет еще сильнее, в звездообразовании я точно участвовать не хочу. Нужно искать расслоение.

Вокруг шумело. Клинт тяжело дышал от перегрузок и выдыхал сплошным матом, пока бортовой компьютер выплевывал отчеты по повреждениям корабля. Брюс по комментариям Стрэнджа вычислял потенциальные точки, но их голоса все удалялись. Кабина наполнялась спазмированным – тут уж Баки был уверен в термине – воздухом. Все в нем сжалось: виски, горло, легкие. Не перегрузками. А топким туманом.

Туман поглощал слова и вскрики. Скрежет, топот, стук, ток, мысли. Закупорив пробкой горло, он не давал ни вдохнуть, ни крикнуть им – о чем-то еще спорящим, и как только хватало голоса, сил, воздуха… Руки повело вперед, и Баки напрягся, удерживая их на подлокотниках кресла. Но когда он посмотрел на них, то увидел синие рукава и коричневые кожаные перчатки без пальцев. Это были руки Стива. Им Баки позволил лечь на штурвал. 

Левая потянулась к переключателю управления.

– Дальше я сам, – сказал Стив в голове Баки. Рот Баки открылся, передав эти слова Клинту.

Щелкнул переключатель, и корабль отдался под управление Баки. Проворачиваясь между астероидов, он погружался все глубже в их толщу, словно в сердце шторма, но туман делал все вокруг вязким, позволяя Баки – Стиву – вести корабль между ними.

Они пролетали точку, ничем не отличимую от других, когда пространство прогнулось и корабль ухнул в пустоту. Все вокруг исказилось, словно мир за пределами джета был из зеркала и в этот миг он треснул на тысячи осколков. Они вертелись, они должны были звенеть, Баки кожей ощущал звон, но уши закрыл туман, и он видел только как они разлетались в нем прочь, оставляя вокруг черное ничто. Зеленое мерцание волнами облизывало лобовое стекло. Темнота. Темнота и зелень. Темнота. 

Свет включился резко, как по сигналу – и это был знакомый тусклый свет затменного Хелгентарского солнца. Джет стоял на Вормире. И тишина планеты казалась оглушительной. Тумана в кабине не осталось – как и не было. 

Баки огляделся, пытаясь продышаться. Стрэндж висел на перетянувшем грудь ремне, направляя руку к камню. По его лбу тек пот. Он уронил локоть и одобрительно кивнул – видимо, Баки сделал то, что было нужно. Брюс и Ванда спешили попасть наружу. Здесь, в джете, что-то происходило – что-то другое, не то, что с Баки, и никто не заметил странного. Один Клинт против обыкновения не торопился. Он смотрел на Баки. Но и он ни о чем не спросил – он медлил еще почему-то.

– Мы на месте, – сказал он тихо.

– Да, – наконец совладал с голосом Баки.

– Что-то изменилось, – добавил он почти шепотом.

– Тоже да.

Через две минуты они покинули джет. И только ступив на твердую почву Вормира, они поняли, от чего так тянуло в груди. До самого горизонта воздух был чист. Тумана на планете больше не было.

  


  


Баки шел, не опуская руки, проецирующей карту. Они шли к золотому кресту через половину планеты: заводить джет, не обследовав местность, они не рисковали.

Стрэндж озирался. Это можно было принять за научный интерес, но рядом шел Брюс – и вот он исследовал местность: глазами, сканером. А Стрэндж тревожно вглядывался, иногда вздрагивая. Совсем не по себе было жавшейся к нему Ванде. Клинт пытался заговорить с ней, просто дожидаясь односложных ответов. Он вообще часто посматривал на команду, как и Баки. 

– Проводники за три вылета… так себе квалификация, – пробормотал Баки. Он тоже был не прочь услышать голос Клинта вместо тиканья отмеряющего расстояние счетчика. Сухой обратный отсчет.

– На три больше, чем у остальных. – Поправив лямку рюкзака, Клинт снова пересчитал глазами команду.

Так продолжалось, пока впереди, на фоне садящегося солнца, не замаячила гора с раздвоенным пиком. Больше Клинт не оборачивался. Вынуждая убыстряться с каждым шагом, он двигался быстро и грубо, будто мог ударами сапог провернуть Вормир под собой и оказаться быстрее там, у горы с небольшим рукотворным святилищем из темного камня.

В прозрачном воздухе еще издали они различили лестницу, уходящую в желто-фиолетовое небо. 

– Мы на месте? – нерешительно спросил Баки. – В дате?

– Ровно в нужном дне, – сообщил Брюс, единственный поспевавший за ними, не запыхавшись.

Над ухом засвистело, и Баки дернулся, отшатываясь к Брюсу – мимо пролетел Стрэндж. За белым костюмом развевался алый плащ, который поднимал его все быстрее и все выше – он летел на вершину.

Клинт скрипнул зубами, сжимая лямки рюкзака, но молча продолжил путь. Его не интересовало святилище. Только площадка под ним. 

Раздражение Клинта было понятным и, разреши кто Баки судить, законным. Команду отделял от горы последний каменистый гребень. Невысокий, но закрывавший обзор все сильнее, пока они подходили к нему. Баки грешным делом и сам начал мечтать про ускоритель, наплевав на нелюбовь к джет-ранцам. Даже при нестабильной гравитации. Надо подговорить Клинта спросить со Старка за не приделанные к костюмам репульсоры. Счетчик расстояния тикал уныло, силы и скорость уходили на подъем, а не на прямое продвижение. 

Клинт и Баки поднялись первыми и синхронно вскинули к глазам козырьки ладоней. Застыли. Вдохнули. Как выдохнуть – забыли. Моргнуть бы, прочистить глаза, но веки не опускались, боясь, что смоют видение, как и не было. Опустив дрожащие руки, они переглянулись и бросились вперед синхронным, сумасшедшим бегом. Грудь горела, выжигая кислород на подлете. Они не могли бежать правильно, дышать экономно, они разрывали собой пространство до жертвенника. Толкая себя вперед больше, чем вверх. Впиваясь глазами в размытый тряской и контровым закатным солнцем силуэт. Двух снайперов сразу зрение подводить не могло. 

На ровном, отполированном неизвестными руками круге с выгравированными по контуру четкими рунами сидела Наташа. 

Ее спина была ровной, ноги вытянуты вперед и разведены в стороны, а руки расслабленно сложены между ними.

Клинт открыл рот, чтобы позвать, но его губы пошевелились, а из изнасилованной бегом груди вышел свист – не слова. Они ввалились на площадку, и Баки остановился на ее границе.

Пусть зова не вышло, но Наташа должна была услышать их топот. Должна была обернуться. Но она даже не шевелилась.

Клинт, не замечая этого, ринулся к ней и как подстреленный стек на плиты рядом, хватая за щеки и шепча:  
– Нат, Нат… 

Наташа не ответила, не подняла рук. Клинт нахмурился, провел пальцами по ее гладкому лбу, убирая спутанные волосы за ухо. 

– Эй, Нат, я пришел. Я заберу тебя. Все… закончилось.

Наташа смотрела сквозь Клинта. Ее глаза не были мертвыми, но они выглядели как крашенный пластик. Грудь ходила, накачивая тело воздухом и опустошая его, а на теле не было ран, но живой она не была. 

– Нат! – прикрикнул Клинт и потряс ее за плечи. Тело послушно колыхнулось, мотнулась шея.

Раскинувшая ноги и запрокинувшая голову кукла Наташи Романофф. Баки почувствовал чужое присутствие плечом – Ванда и Брюс только догнали их. Ванда стояла, зажав рот рукой. Она была бледна до испарины. Ее почти трясло, и Брюс привлек ее к себе, пряча. Молчаливый вопрос в глазах.

Баки дернул плечом. Ничего хорошего, что он мог ответить?

На площадку тихо опустился Стрэндж в складках плаща.

– Вы пытались вернуть ее? – спросил он у Брюса.

– Все наши высадки на Вормир были для этого! – рявкнул Баки. – Это так быстро забылось?

– Я о другом, – спокойно ответил Стрэндж, отворачиваясь к центру жертвенника. – Камни. Вы пользовались камнями?

– При обратном щелчке я пытался, – сказал Брюс. 

Стрэндж кивнул чему-то в своей голове. Его скулы проступили резче.

– Она жива. Но ее души здесь нет, – сказал он все так же тихо, но его фраза еще долго звенела в пустой как новый вормирский воздух голове.

Брюс сглотнул. Стрэндж подошел ближе к Баки.

– Мы должны вернуться на Землю.

– И как мы вернем душу в Наташу?

– Наташа останется здесь.

Баки отошел на шаг, звучно выдыхая, короткими, похожими на нервные смешки выдохами.

– Это шутка такая? С меня хватит. Мы вытащим ее, и…

– Перенести материальную оболочку в твое время и пространство – это не вернуть Наташу. – Стрэндж прикусил губу, разглядывая святилище наверху. Он снова говорил не с ними, а с собой: – На Вормире все не так. Не так, как должно быть, и не так, как должно было бы не быть. Надо уходить.

– И потом все? С тебя взятки гладки? Обещал один вылет с камнем и адье?

– Нет. Мы вернемся. Я обещал помочь со Стивом. Его, кстати, здесь сейчас нет, – Стрэндж обвел рукой площадку по кругу. – Ты уже не хочешь его искать? 

– Не смей шантажировать меня Стивом. Я не буду выбирать! – внутри Баки опасно дрожало. Потому что, может, Стрэндж и не был злым или несправедливым, но сейчас за этот мир говорил он, и Баки больше не мог принимать от мира пощечины. 

– Мы вернемся, – повторил Стрэндж, говоря все быстрее: – Стив, Наташа – обсудим в Башне. У нас есть всего лишь небольшое окно, чтобы вернуться, пока расслоение существует. Оно вот-вот закроется. С ней на руках мы не сможем, нас не пустит между слоями. Джеймс, если ты заберешь ее сейчас – это и будет выбор. Выбор остаться размазанными во времени здесь. Бросить попытки спасти. Временная петля без права нажать на кнопку «стоп», и тебе такой аттракцион по душе не придется, поверь мне.

За спором они упустили момент, когда Ванда отделилась от них. Перестав дрожать, она тишайшим, но уверенным шагом подошла к неживой Наташе, которую стискивал в объятии не намного более живой Клинт. Руки аккуратно накрыли его голову, коротко вспыхнув красным, и все его сведенное до каменной натуги тело обмякло.

Баки замотал головой. Он давал слово! Он должен был немедленно прекратить все это! Стив бы сделал так!

Но на гребне, что отделял их от посадочной равнины, стоял сам Стив. Из-под его ног клубами выплескивался туман, уже переполнивший все по ту сторону и переливающийся сюда, как неудержавшееся в таре забродившее тесто. Обесцвеченный туманом, словно кислотой, Стив активно махал руками, подзывая команду и гоня ее за перевал, пока туман не накрыл его с головой, не растворил в себе и не хлынул потоком в сторону команды.

Стив, возможно, так и сделал. Поступил, как считало правильным нутро. Без всяких "бы". И это не помогло.

Брюс забросил бесчувственного Клинта на плечо, и они направились назад, к джету.


	9. Ритм

У Клинта иначе поднялась грудь, и прежде, чем глаза открылись, он рванул вперед, но Баки был готов – перехватил его поперек груди, удерживая в кресле. Под лопатку впились пальцы, а в кадык уперся локоть, но Баки не отпускал.

– Где она? Что вы наделали? – прорычал Клинт.

– Ее здесь нет, – сказал Баки.

– Оставили. Оставили!.. – Он впивался пальцами в кожу, а голосом в мозг. – Ты обещал!

– Я обещал помочь найти живую или мертвую Наташу. Но там не было Наташи, Клинт. 

Клинт сверлил взглядом пустоту перед собой. Жилы на шее натянулись, а с лица не сходила краснота. Баки не отпускал.

– Ты бы оставил такого Стива?

– Я каждый раз оставляю там какого-то Стива. – Баки склонил голову к уху Клинта и прошептал: – Ты можешь вырубить меня, у тебя преимущество у третьей точки на шее, я знаю. Дверь на три часа, ты быстрее Брюса оказываешься там. На тебя сигнализация джета не сработает, мы добавлены в исключения. – Глаза Клинта бегали по комнате, отмечая маршрут. Но его руки не двигались с места, он знал, что дальше прозвучит «но» и ждал его.

Баки спешно продолжил:  
– Но на Вормире тебя встретит все еще не она. Ты не знаешь, где Наташа. Если в теле не было души, то где-то она есть. Живая. 

Давление на кадык ослабло. Когда ладонь Клинта легла на подлокотник кресла, Баки встал. Клинт походил на сжатую тисками пружину. Он неотрывно следил за каждым словом и шагом, ожидая – дадут ему причину сидеть дальше, или наоборот – рвануть в ангар. Пятки Баки зудели не меньше. Мозг все время просчитывал секунды, рывки, пути отступления.

Ванда не спускала с них взгляда, закусив пальцы. Клинт ничего ей не сказал. Только махнул рукой. Порядок. Что-то вроде. Ванда забралась в кресло с ногами, обнимая колени и покачиваясь. Пальцы хаотично постукивали по коленке, пока глаза также потерянно бродили по полу. Она все еще была слишком бледна. Брюс сделал ей кофе, а затем заговорил со Стрэнджем.

– Теперь понимаю, о чем ты говорил. Делать хуже с каждым шагом. 

У Клинта напряглись желваки, но он не стал встревать. А вот Стрэндж вдруг досадливо скривился:  
– Говорил. И был прав. Тогда. В тех обстоятельствах. Сейчас… не знаю. 

– И чем мы тебя убедили? – спросил Старк.

– Вы – ничем. Но я увидел Вормир. Жертва за камень окончательна, она… – Стрэндж покачал головой из стороны в сторону, подбирая слово. Бросил раздраженный взгляд на нарушившую тишину Ванду, которая продолжала простукивать колено, но та даже не заметила. – Целиковая жертва. Душа заменяет камень. Тело остается Хранилищу. Даже щелчок не должен был повлиять. Ничего не могло вернуться. Вы не должны были найти и того, что нашли. Да хватит уже стучать! – крикнул он. – Что за пагубная привычка? Еще и ритм этот дурацкий, – Стрэндж начал изображать Ванду, цокая языком. Три щелчка, два щелчка, три щелчка.

Ванда вжалась в кресло, сунув ладони под бедра, но Стрэндж не замолкал. Наоборот, переменившись в лице, он цокал громче и медленней, словно пробовал свои щелчки на вкус. 

Клинт сузил глаза, и Старк хлопнул глазами.

– Ты палку-то не перегибай… – начал он, но Стрэндж шикнул, оттопыривая указательный палец, и медленно процокал снова. А затем бросился к Ванде. Опустившись на пол рядом с креслом, он вытащил за запястье ее руку и положил на подлокотник.

– Давай снова. Давай, – из его голоса вмиг испарилось раздражение. Он начал цокать Ванде как ребенку, разучивающему танец. Пальцы Ванды лежали плоско, вжатые в подлокотник – она не хотела. Единственное желание, которое мог вызывать возомнивший себя воспитателем в детском саду маг – дать ему хорошего подзатыльника. Но Стрэнджу было все равно, он прикрыл глаза, настойчиво продолжая: три, два, три… и пальцы Ванды присоединились. 

Ритм набирал силу. Ванда тихо замычала, сопровождая себя, а Стрэндж подмахивал рукой, словно дирижер. Если раньше перестук казался простой считалкой, заевшей попсовой песенкой, то сейчас он резонировал по комнате, разрастался и превращался в дикую шаманскую молитву, отдающуюся вибрацией в горле.

Стрэндж бережно накрыл руку Ванды, останавливая ее как пианист метроном.

– Ты была на Вормире прежде?

Та мотнула головой, прячась за волосами:  
– Сегодня первый раз.

– А стучала вчера. 

– Это нервное, – Ванда опустила глаза в пол. – Как вернулась. Столько потеряно…

– В праве на тоску и заморочки я тебе отказать не могу. Но это не тик. Это ритм Вормирского хранилища. 

Эти слова не значили ничего, вернее, значили, но для команды смысл никак не находился. Но они были сказаны с таким весом, что в комнате стало очень тихо. Все смотрели на магов, даже дыша в полсилы. Стрэндж продолжал говорить только с Вандой, заглядывая в ее лицо снизу вверх:  
– Так когда это началось, говоришь?

Ванда растерянно пошевелила губами.

– Я вернулась после щелчка… – начала она.

– Ты говорила про больную голову, – напомнил Клинт. 

– Да. Все время. И мои способности усилились. Разболтались. Я словно вернулась в тот момент, когда получила их, когда они были нестабильные, резкие. 

– А получила ты их?..

– Нам с братом предложили… – Он потерла лоб, начиная снова: – Барон Штрукер, который оказался… – И снова: – Мы тогда думали, что Старк… 

Клинт сказал за нее, обрывая многословие, терпения на которое у него не осталось:  
– Гидра экспериментировала над детьми. Насильственная мутация с помощью магического артефакта. 

– Артефакта? – уточнил Стрэндж. Он не отпускал руки Ванды и не отворачивался от нее, только слегка скосив глаза за плечо.

– Скипетр Локи, – сухо отрезал Клинт. И тут же нахмурился, уставившись на Стрэнджа: – То есть… с помощью камня разума, выходит.

– Вот оно как, – задумчиво протянул Стрэндж и снова поймал взгляд Ванды: – Твоя магия, – он указал большим пальцем за спину, в сторону Клинта, – связана с разумом. А этот стук означает, что ты связана с Вормиром. С тем, что там происходит. С Наташей и Стивом. 

– Это значит, что я могу помочь? – выдавила из себя Ванда шепотом.

Не позволяя оторвать от себя взгляда, Стрэндж поднялся. Он выбросил вперед кисть, и посреди комнаты завис игрушечный Вормир из золотых искр. Планета едва заметно пульсировала в простом ритме. Три, два, три. Под пальцами Стрэнджа шар прокрутился, и он спросил:  
– Ты воздействовала на Стива и Наташу когда-нибудь своей магией? Посерьезнее, чем усыпление?

– Мы не всегда были на одной стороне. – Ванда снова была готова скукожиться от взглядов, от слишком яркого для нее света, и Баки хотел помочь ей. Спрятать ее. Он понимал, каково это.

Но Старк сипло рассмеялся:  
– Да ну! Расскажи это мне и Барнсу! – потому что понимал не он один.

– И что ты насылала на них? 

– Разное. Они были счастливы в команде, а должны были быть неуверены. Надо было выбить их из колеи. Стиву я показала другое счастье. То, о каком должен был мечтать солдат из сороковых, чтобы сбить с пути. А Наташе – худший кошмар, чтобы она вспомнила, что недостойна.

Клинт был натянутой тетивой и теперь превратился в пущенную стрелу: темную, до свиста резкую. Он навис над Вандой, и та замерла в ожидании удара. Напряглась, но не двинулась, не закрылась. Баки сделал шаг к Клинту, но он не занес руку. Вместо этого он холодно спросил:  
– Камень разума много дал тебе. Ты поэтому в него влюбилась?

– Я и не говорила, что заслужила чего-то сама, – ответила Ванда. По ее лицу текли слезы.

– Я тогда столько Наташу откачивал…

– Полегче! – влез Стрэндж. Клинт повернул к нему разъяренное лицо, и все они стали снова на шаг ближе к драке.

– Ты долго еще будешь нам указывать?

– Ванда спасла Наташе жизнь.

Клинт открыл рот, но слов так и не нашел. Заозирался, взмахивая руками.

– На меня не смотри! – сказал Старк. – Я сам этого фрика не понимаю.

– Я был прав, но все сложилось иначе, и вы можете спасти подругу – так достаточно?

– Нет! – воскликнул Старк. – Я хочу горячих подробностей!

Стрэндж приподнял уголки губ и начал:  
– Каждое Хранилище бесконечности…

Старк встрепенулся и вскинул руку, тыча указательным пальцем в грудь Стрэнджа.

– Тш-ш-ш! – карикатурно насупился он. – Пятница, нам нужны шесть пицц. Информацию по ананасам и пепперони возьми из личных дел.

Он подошел к Клинту и, приобняв его за плечи, постучал по груди, заставляя отмереть.

– Ты собираешь в личные дела наше отношение к ананасам в пицце? – поднял бровь Брюс.

– Ну не всякую же чушь вроде ваших медкарт мне там хранить. Вот теперь можешь продолжать, – обратился Старк к Стрэнджу.

Тот начал, словно его и не прерывали:  
– Каждое Хранилище бесконечности требовало прохождения испытания или платы. Требование Вормира вам известно. Наташа прыгает со скалы, она умирает… так кажется Клинту. Так кажется Вормиру. И это даже отчасти правда, ведь ее тело разбивается. Вормир принимает плату, отдает камень, а потом его тошнит, потому что проглотить свою жертву он не может. Дело в том, что вокруг Наташи образовался кокон. – Стрэндж провел по воздуху скругленной ладонью, и золотые искорки сложились в фигурку, окруженную яйцом. – Давно, очень давно. Ванда не просто насылает иллюзии, она помещает человека в карманный мир, созданный магией камня разума. Небольшие искажения должны рассеиваться со временем, но магия камней слышит родную, и Вормир зубы обломал. Итого: вы оплакиваете Наташу, но Вормир плату не получил. Камень забран, а потому у нас появляется кривое отражение. Параллельный слой неправильного времени. – Темная нить отделилась от полюса Вормира. Она побежала вверх и уперлась в кокон с Наташей, принимаясь наматываться на него. – И вот вам спагетти на вилке. 

– И в это сунулся Стив? – осторожно спросил Баки, глядя как темнота оплетала поверхность золотого яйца.

– Угу. Он должен был вернуть камень. Но Капитан ведь не упустит шанса спасти. Думаю, он пытался попасть не в момент изъятия камня, а чуть раньше. Вряд ли у него это получилось. Не знаю, что там точно произошло, но думаю, что ваши призраки – потерявшиеся во времени следы. Он пытался забрать Наташу. Может, он нашел то же, что и вы. А может, он попадал только в момент, когда она была мертва, и решил увезти с Вормира тело. И… – Стрэндж щелкнул ногтем об большой палец, словно стреляя бумажным шариком. Теперь на проекции крутилось два кокона, и оба они превращали темные искажения в хаотичную паутину.

– По-ра-зи-тель-но, – протянул Старк.

– И как нам их вытащить? – Баки не мог любоваться искрами и клочьями. Там, за этими схемами, в такой же удушающей паутине болтались два живых человека.

– Готового решения у меня нет, но будем пробовать, – качнул головой Стрэндж. – И вот наш ключ, – он достал из-за пазухи небольшой желтый камешек.

Такая маленькая капля, похожая на стеклянный кулон – и столько упиханной в него силы. Страданий. Надежд. Жизней.

Стрэндж выпрямил руку, протягивая его Ванде.

  


  


Туман был такой плотный, что, казалось, просачивался даже под вторую кожу костюма. От него было зябко и гадко, как от мокрого холодного белья. Стив огляделся – он не помнил, как пришел сюда. А место было странным. Каменистая почва и густое кислое молоко тумана.

– Стив! – раздался из тумана голос.

– Да? – неуверенно ответил он, не двигаясь с места и на всякий случай поднимая щит повыше.

– Стив! – повторилось снова, ближе.

Голос был знакомым. Голос этому месту не принадлежал.

– Стив! – ближе и ближе, маня в туман. 

Стив проверил крепления щита, нажал на кнопку под ключицей, раскатывая по лицу наноткань костюма, и сделал шаг.

– Я здесь! – еще шаг. – Слышишь? Здесь! – шаг. – Не молчи.

– Стив!.. – прозвучало совсем рядом, и беспокойная теплота голоса прорезала туман как луч прожектора. 

В сером просвете показалась фигура. Сердце зачастило, но в животе стало только холодней. Место провоняло опасностью, можно ли здесь верить глазам? Ушам? Но из тумана навстречу Стиву вышел Баки, и щит сам опустился на землю.

– Стив… – голос Баки дрогнул, и следом задрожал воздух. Баки потянулся к Стиву, но клоки тумана, словно гигантские белые щупальца, потащили его назад, затыкая рот, заламывая руки, заглатывая его целиком.

А потом туман поглотил и Стива. И когда он открыл глаза, он увидел привычный потолок спальни. Он повернул голову – Пэгги не спала, а пристально смотрела на него, поглаживая по плечу.

  


  


Наташа встала на пуанты. Пальцы болели после вчерашней драки на крыше отеля, но вечернее выступление на сцене Венгерского оперного театра никто не отменял, и она прощупывала сцену кабриолями.

Билеты на репетиции продавались за копейки, и в зале хватало зрителей. К лучшему – давало сосредоточиться на роли. Роли в спектакле. Роли в жизни.

Один оборот вокруг оси – и Наташа увидела его. Он сидел на пятом ряду, упершись локтем в подлокотник и задумчиво спрятав рот за пальцами. Его взгляд скользил по танцовщицам, как снайперский прицел, пока не уперся в нее.

Блеск в глазах – как блик в оптике, взвод – поднялся, и как медленно нажимающий на спусковой крючок палец, он приближался к сцене.  
Наташа бросилась за кулисы.

Хлесткая пощечина директрисы – вот твой выстрел. 

– Куда собралась?

Наташа смотрела за спину директрисы, но никого кроме осветителя и гримерши там не было. 

– Вернулась на сцену. Живо.

  


  


Клинт вскрикнул. Он открыл глаза и резко сел, сдавив виски ладонями и продолжая шипеть. Очнувшийся чуть раньше Баки сочувственно смотрел на то, как Брюс вкалывал обезболивающее в его напряженное плечо.

Они сидели в джете, окна которого неторопливо затапливал туман.

– Наверное, я недостаточно старалась, – сказала Ванда. – Простите. Я так сильно желала запихнуть их туда… драться с собой из прошлого отвратно. – Ей самой досталось два шприца, а ее руки все равно дрожали так, будто она не Баки с Клинтом за запястья держала все это время, а вытаскивала пудовые гири с илистого дна.

Лично себя Баки ощущал именно так. И груз он упустил, только взбаламутив воду и потеряв его из виду. 

– Нет, – сказал Стрэндж, дотошно осмотрев их и поковырявшись в своей проекции. – Ты выжала максимум. Но против тебя играют временные искажения. Да… – Стрэндж вздохнул. – Глупо было надеяться взять эту крепость нахрапом. 

– У нас есть специалист, успевший поработать с камнем разума, – потер затылок Брюс. – Она может подсказать насчет увеличения мощности проводника.

Стрэндж перебрал в воздухе пальцами, словно ему еще надо было переварить эту идею, но к сведению он принял.

  


  


Ванда не спала.

Клинт надеялся, что застанет ее спящей, вздохнет, развернется и уйдет… Но она сидела на подоконнике, обняв колени, а он стоял, пригвожденный к полу ее вниманием.

Ванда смотрела в окно, но ее магия обвилась вокруг него, как только он перешагнул порог комнаты. Она холодно покалывала кожу. Свет был выключен, и комната подсвечивалась желтым мерцанием камня разума. Тот лежал на столе. 

– Прости, – сказал Клинт. Долгие речи он не любил и не умел. Суть его ночного визита была проста. Ситуация от этого проще не становилась.

– Все в порядке. 

– Нет, не в порядке. Я сорвался. Сказал лишнего. Тебе есть, что припомнить мне в ответ. Я твоему брату жизнью обязан.

– И кому бы из нас стало проще? – Ванда все-таки повернулась. Ее глаза были очень темными. В голове зашумело, ноги стали тяжелеть, но наваждение быстро прошло – стоило Ванде отвернуться. – Я должна совладать с камнем. Он дает очень много, трудно совладать.

– Нужна помощь?

Ванда дернула плечом.

– Когда погиб Пьетро, было очень больно. Но я была так зла, что могла разорвать металлические жилы Альтрона руками. А сейчас – не выходит. Завидую тебе. В тебе много ярости. Она помогает направлять себя.

– Не стоит. Кроме нее во мне ничего не осталось. Провода перегорят и все.

Ванда вздохнула.

– Я думала, что спасение Стива и Наташи для меня – якорь. Единственное, что держит от падения в бездну. Но знаешь… они не просто ширма, не предлог оставаться целой и соображающей, они – настоящая причина. Понимаешь?

– Не очень.

Клинт незаметно сел в кресло. Ванда развернулась к нему, свесив ноги с подоконника, но все равно избегала смотреть в лицо.

– Мы бесконечно теряем. И нам больно. Очень больно. Я тут вдумалась в эту фразу, из-за которой рыдала неделями: «бесконечно». Бесконечно происходит потому, что на самом деле все время остается что-то еще, что мы можем потерять. Когда вот тут, – она прижала пальцы к виску, – иглы, невозможно остановиться и подумать: мне есть, что потерять еще? Потому что если есть… значит сейчас, в эту секунду, когда мне так плохо, у меня все-таки есть что-то еще. Что-то хорошее. Что-то стоящее. Я часто падаю в людей, я… мне нужен кто-то неразлучно рядом, вторая половина. Но я потеряла брата, Вижена… У меня осталась команда. И команда – не повод не выпрыгнуть в окно Башни, а причина жить.

Клинт думал о Наташе. О стоящей под дождем и смотрящей на него очень грустно Наташе.

Они не виделись почти пять лет.

Почти пять лет из их дружбы были выкинуты не Таносом, и не камнями бесконечности, а им самим.

– Глубоко копаешь, – тихо выдавил он.

– Ну так. Все эти мысли не помогают концентрироваться, как помогала бы злость. 

– На меня не злишься? Я могу и пожестче сказать. Если надо.

Ванда рассмеялась.

– И мне тебя станет только сильнее жаль… Хотя… знаешь, я могу ведь и на этом. Ты предлагал помощь – я готова ее принять. Попробую тебя усыпить.

– О-о-о, удачи! – поджал губы Клинт, разваливаясь в кресле. – Тебе этого не сделать даже с двумя перчатками бесконечности.

Ванда медленно подняла голову.

Клинт открыл глаза. Вместо Ванды на него из окна смотрело солнце. Клинт прикрыл глаза рукой и сел. Куда она делась? Она только что была здесь. Это не было сном, они вот только что разговаривали… 

Отдохнувшие ноги и до хруста затекшая шея говорили об обратном. Часов пять сна – не меньше.

Клинт проверил командный коммуникатор – без сообщений. Тони просил двенадцать часов на работы и, видимо, быстрее не выходило. Клинт еще раз осмотрел комнату, прислушался – в ванной тихо, и полоска под дверью темная. 

Размяв шею и плечи, он подождал еще пару минут, но только край солнца над горизонтом выше поднялся, да и оно будто замерло там.

Клинт потер переносицу и достал телефон.

– Лора… Привет, родная, – сказал он сиплым голосом в трубку. – Да нет, спал я… Да. – Он прокашлялся. – Сегодня снова вылетаем. Угу. Да, тут магия, наука… и две пары крепких солдатских рук. Конечно, без нас никуда. Да… Что? Не спят? Ну, зови.


	10. Призраки в тумане

Баки посмотрел на широкое кресло из белой стали, на металлический обруч в изголовье и идущие к нему толстые провода и поднял брови. Вопрос он задать не успел – Тони, не отрываясь от панели бортового компьютера, буркнул:  
– Даже не мечтай, извращенец. Эта игрушка для Ванды.

Баки переглянулся с Клинтом. За ночь джет преобразился радикально. Под крыльями стояли новые движки – крупнее, да и внутри стало просторнее. В кабине появилось это кресло – теперь Баки разглядел камень разума, закрепленный на головном обруче.

Колба Стрэнджа тоже поменяла форму, обзаведясь углублениями. Тени под глазами Старка налились синим, но глаза у него горели.

Из-под кресла вылезла Шури, которую Баки заметил только сейчас, с электротестером в руке.

– Переключила стабилизатор на внутренний контур, – сказала она, загнув палец. – Подключила к системе охлаждения, – загнула второй. – Настроила предохранитель на частоту волн Ванды, – загнула третий. Потом пошевелила оттопыренным четвертым: – Что-то еще… что-то еще… А! – ее лицо озарилось пониманием, и она снова нырнула вниз. Из-под сидения раздалось глухое: – И да, парни, привет, я вас заметила! Камни – фантастическая штука! Усилитель экстраполирует матрицу камня на волновую структуру…

– Ванда будет крута, – обобщил Старк, не дожидаясь конца тирады.

– Ну да, – ни капли не обидевшись, фыркнула Шури. – Только, чтобы сработало, она должна быть как можно ближе к цели.

– Брюс поигрался с движками, мы с доком подтянули чувствительность хроноядра. Сдюжит. 

Старк закончил с бортовым компьютером и подошел к трапу.

– В общем, мы тут выложились, теперь ваша очередь. И давайте-ка вырубим уже нашу музыкальную шкатулочку. Мне этот вормирский ритм в печенках сидит. 

Клинт пробежался пальцами по рычагам управления, проверил ход обновленного штурвала и спросил:  
– А нам-то что делать? Все как в прошлый раз?

– Нет, для вас тоже подарки припасены. Док объяснит по дороге. – Старк уже стоял снаружи и похлопывал по корпусу, поторапливая Ванду внутрь, а Шури наоборот наружу.

  


  


– Вам нужно быть убедительней, – сообщил Стрэндж.

– Угу. Мы-то тихо звали. Выглядели так, будто нам и без них весело. – Клинт цедил, медленно протаскивая джет мимо горных склонов. Радар пиликал все интенсивнее – они продвигались от места расслоения, где корабль смог соскользнуть в нужное время, к месту, где на одном из черт знает скольки энергетических уровней должны были быть заперты Стив и Наташа.

Стрэндж посмотрел на Клинта исподлобья.

– Вы можете очень проникновенно орать. До крови из глотки. И это не поможет. Нужно действовать тоньше. Обмануть иллюзию. В идеале – заставить работать на вас. 

Коричневые каменистые стены поднимались все выше, нависая над джетом. Клинт приподнял левое крыло, продолжая двигаться вперед. Правый подлокотник врезался под ребра, а Стрэндж уперся в свою установку ногой, чтобы не скользить. Баки смотрел на его пальцы со шрамами, простукивающие стекло над камнем времени, и от ритма желудок переворачивался и плыло в глазах, но отвернуться не получалось. Гипнотические три – два – три удара дребезжали не стеклом, а черепной коробкой. Даже радар, казалось, пиликал ему в такт.

Баки потряс головой.

– То есть, я должен быть органичен в том месте, в котором сейчас Стив?

– Да.

– Будет сложновато, учитывая, что в той сказочке я мертв.

Клинт скривился, выравнивая корабль. Не отрывая взгляда от стекла, он придвинул подбородок к плечу и спросил:  
– А мне что делать, если Наташа застряла не в фантазии, а в повторе настоящего? То, что я делал наяву, я уже попробовал. И вышло, как ты выражаешься, недостаточно убедительно.

– Даже наши воспоминания, которые мы считаем непреложной истиной, на самом деле – всего лишь карта состояний электрических потенциалов нейронов. С каждым разом, когда мы «вспоминаем», мы подгружаем этот «файл», но одновременно с тем – теряем детали. Изменяем их. А тут речь о насланном видении. 

– И?

– И это не реальность, Клинт. Нужно действовать иначе. Быть частью той картины, но новой частью. Способной выйти за рамки. Какого Клинта ждала та Наташа? Какого хотела увидеть? Это очень разные вещи: наши желания и наши же ожидания. И какой ты настоящий? Баланс, нужен тонкий баланс.

Клинт покосился на Баки.

– Ясно, что ни хрена не ясно. Разберемся по обстоятельствам. Ничего нового в этой жизни, – сказал он и посадил корабль, предназначенный для квантовых скачков, возле жертвенника магического Хранилища на планете в системе из другой галактики в не родном себе времени.

  


  


Баки и Клинту досталось по своему обручу на голову. Но хоть никто не сковывал их движений.

Аппарат Ванды зависел от питания корабля, так что она осталась внутри со Стрэнджем, а им предстояло найти места с наибольшей искаженностью. Ручные сканеры им заменили браслетами, которые откликались на искажения вибрациями.

– Когда вы приблизитесь к критической отметке, вы провалитесь в искажения сразу. У вас не будет времени на сбор мыслей в кучу, – проинструктировал их Стрэндж перед выходом. – Вы должны быть готовы в каждую секунду. 

А после они ударили с Клинтом друг друга по плечам и разошлись в разные стороны. Его сканер уже ощутимо вибрировал и вел за гору, а Баки звало ущелье.

Он был рад этому времени. Потому что, как быть убедительным, будучи мертвым, он не знал. Правдоподобными призраков не назовешь. Стив был открыт многому, редко когда даже Старку – обоим Старкам – удавалось удивить его по-настоящему. Стив был доверчив к близким. Но сейчас этим пользовалась и опутавшая его дрянь. Профессионально пользовалась.

А в самой глубине путаного клубка мыслей вибрировал вместе с браслетом вопрос: а лучший ли мир предлагает Баки Стиву? Баки не первый раз спрашивал об этом себя. Он и Стива спрашивал – неужели не нашлось в современности занятия поинтересней, чем гоняться за неадекватным другом? Спрашивал, огребал за вопросы.

Баки знал, что бы ответил Стив сейчас. Настоящее лучше любой иллюзии. Но Баки не справился и, как справиться, не знал. Не было у него ослиного упрямства Стива. Будь все наоборот, тот бы смог. Вот уж об кого иллюзия зубки обломала бы… 

Желтоватые облака ринулись под ноги, вздергивая за них вверх как силки зайца, а земля стала твердым и грубым небом.

  


  


Стив неодобрительно смотрел сводку новостей. Политика была для него китайской грамотой, но с этим убийством конгрессмена точно чисто не было. Не могло быть.

– Ты эти новости уже видел по пятому каналу, – ладонь Пэгги легла на плечо и заскользила по руке, к пульту. Стив перехватил пульт обратным хватом, пряча его, и продолжил смотреть.

– Щ.И.Т. что думает?

– Что когда мы организовались, мы рассчитывали больше времени посвятить внешним угрозам, – вздохнула Пэгги. – Но это дело не наше. ФБР. Уиллис был связан с наркотиками. Не удивлена, что все закончилось так. 

С каждым просмотром видеосюжета Стив различал больше деталей. Словно подкручивал фокусное расстояние в бинокле.

Вот камеры снимают сцену с дебатами республиканца Кловера и демократа Уиллиса. Вот телохранитель последнего вдруг затевает драку и размахивает пистолетом. Вот гремит выстрел.

Уиллис мертв. Телохранитель получает три пули от охраны сцены в грудь – бронежилет под пиджаком легко их останавливает – и вот его уже нет. Его путь можно отследить по крикам в толпе, но полиция остается ни с чем.

Разговоры – звук выстрела – крики.

Разговоры…   
Звук выстрела. Громкий. Четкий. Не такой.   
Крики.

Пэгги выключила телевизор кнопкой на нем самом и уперла руки в бока.

– Я так и взаправду рассержусь. Мы опаздываем.

– Да, прости! – Стив протер глаза и поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. – Едем, конечно, едем.

Они ехали по залитому золотым солнцем еловому пригороду, откинув крышу автомобиля, и прокаленный за день воздух трепал волосы и малиновый шарф Пэгги. 

Но перед глазами Стива все еще стояли серые стены зданий и мечущаяся толпа. Он бы забыл, любуясь искрящимся сквозь иглы деревьев солнцем, слушая шуршание хвои под шинами. Но в последний просмотр он успел разглядеть, что на здании библиотеки – как раз напротив сцены – промелькнул темный человеческий силуэт. А возле ее запасного выхода стоял фургон. Очень похожий на автопарк Щ.И.Т.а, но с этого маркировки были стерты.

  


  


– Думал, ты завязал, – сказал Пибоди. 

– С чем? 

– С войной, – продолжал сверлить Стива взглядом бывший военврач, ныне главный патологоанатом в Щ.И.Т.е.

– Разве это война? – Стив обвел рукой кипы бумаг, окружающие сидящего в кресле Пибоди. И в довесок указал на пластиковый кубик монитора перед ним. – Даже твое «поле» деятельности сменилось ощутимо.

– Когда стреляют, это уже не мир. Зачем тебе это?

Стив даже не моргнул, отвечая:  
– Я все еще приметная фигура для журналистов. Только с утра два звонка для комментариев. Врать я не собираюсь, мне нужно точное понимание. Что тебе стоит?.. Я же знаю, что вы по архиву ФБР шаритесь, как по своему дому в тапочках.

– Не могу, Стив, – глаза Пибоди забегали, он тяжело задышал, подбирая слова. – ФБРовское я бы тебе добыл. Но на результатах вскрытия Уиллиса стоит гриф от Щ.И.Т.а.

Стив дежурно улыбнулся.

– Значит, дело в надежных руках.

  


  


Еще в более надежных руках оно оказалось тогда, когда Стив вынес его под курткой из кабинета помощника Пибоди.

Прижавшись спиной к стене в безлюдном закоулке, он вытащил папку. «Марк Уиллис» – и штамп Щ.И.Т.а о секретности. Допуск уровня девять… Разве у Пэгги не восьмой? Разве бывает выше восьмого? Стив сунул палец между картонок.

– Капитан!

И тут же спрятал папку назад. Он думал, что прошло время его неутомимой популярности, но вот опять какая-то девица хотела от него автограф. Он скрылся за углом, но там мел дорожку уборщик. 

Куда бы ни шел Стив, где бы ни останавливался, база Щ.И.Т.а смотрела на него. Молчаливыми стражами секретов из-под земли вырастали агенты, секретари, камеры.

Стив не хотел уносить папку, он хотел только заглянуть в нее и вернуть. Но вот он уже прощально отдавал честь офицерам, охранявшим шлагбаум, и выезжал с парковки. В нескольких кварталах он остановился, чтобы наконец успокоить зуд в голове.

Но стоило ему открыть папку, зуд превратился в звон. Голову сдавило, будто Стив ухнул на двадцать метров под воду. Строчки плыли, буквы менялись местами. «Время смерти: 12:00», – читал Стив. Но моргал и видел: «Время смерти: 13:15». 

Стив закрыл папку и отвернулся к окну. Мимо пронесся школьник на велосипеде. Через дорогу мороженщик рекламировал новый итальянский десерт. Все жило и дышало, четкое и яркое. Разве что воздух от жары подрагивал, но бороду мороженщика Стив видел прекрасно. 

Словно папка была обкурена какой-то дурью, путавшей мозги.

Стив резко открыл папку, концентрируясь на пределе своих возможностей. Он пропустил вальсирующие даты и описания, вцепившись глазами в одну единственную строку.

Пуля принадлежала не карманному пистолету. А снайперской винтовке.

  


  


Стив не любил возвращаться в Лихай. И сегодня он смотрел на него с особенной ненавистью.

Пэгги не знала, но за ее спиной в Щ.И.Т.е что-то происходило. Что-то мерзкое. И все дороги сходились к Лихаю, как к сердцу этой мерзости. Месяцы ушли у Стива на то, чтобы понять – те, кто стояли за смертью Уиллиса, прятались где-то здесь.

Хотя какое там «прятались», если они скорее правили бал в Щ.И.Т.е? 

Стив вывез машину с территории, но припарковал неподалеку и открыл багажник. Давно он пылился на чердаке, но сегодня Стив чувствовал необходимость в нем. Когда не уверен в бывших «хорошими» парнях, когда не уверен в друзьях, семье, окружающем мире… когда не уверен в себе – щит давал уверенность. Сожми покрепче ремни, ступай по траве потише и иди к цели.

Коридоры. Площадь. Коридоры. Лифт.

Подвал совсем не походил на шумный гомон вечно оживленного этажа, где работала Пэгги. Желтый свет сменился сизым. Стив шел. 

База водила его кругами. Он обходил хитросплетения коридоров по левой руке, но снова и снова оказывался в тех же местах. Сама база защищалась от него. Словно в воздухе распылили галлюциноген, но Стив видел все ясно, помнил каждый шаг, только снова уперся в знакомый железный шкаф зеленого цвета. Карта в голове не складывалась.

Стив сжал зубы и двинулся дальше. Он найдет это «дальше». Он не уйдет отсюда без результата.

Он поднял тревогу. За спиной выла сигнализация, бряцали винтовками охранники, но Стив шел вперед. 

Все здание гудело от воя и криков. Стив шел вперед.

От вибрации под ноги стали падать шкафы, незнакомое оборудование. Стив переступал и шел вперед.

Уже никто не предупреждал, по нему открыли огонь. Стив повесил щит доспехом на спину и шел вперед.

Он выбил дверь в лабораторию. Он подошел к огромной светящейся голубым цветом бутыли, чтобы увидеть внутри снайпера. Того, из-за кого сейчас все орало.

Баки.

Динамики на стенах смолкли, и вместо сигнализации послышался голос Пэгги.

– Стив, что случилось? Это ведь все какое-то недоразумение, Стив. Это нервы. Ты не в себе. Я помогу. Я уже спускаюсь. Вернемся домой, Стив. Вернись домой… – слова стучали по ушам, и Стиву захотелось закрыться щитом от них, как от пуль. 

Не так. Все не так.

Баки жив. Трещит стекло криокамеры.

Баки жив. Горит Лихай.

Баки жив. Разлетаются зеркальные осколки, вспарывая кожу.

Баки жив. Все гаснет. 

Вокруг было холодно. На руках появились порезы, из которых щекотно отвратительно текла кровь. Стив не знал, какой дьявол сжимает его легкие, но его тело обнимал Баки Барнс. У Стива не было ни четких мыслей, ни слов. Он до сих пор дрожал от напряжения, но Баки ничего не говорил и сам.

– Ты был мертв, – выдавил наконец Стив.

– Из меня убедительный призрак, а?

Стив закрыл глаза. Баки и его объятие никуда от этого не делись. Не делась и боль, и кислый незнакомый воздух.

– Все было… как сон. Это… Вормир? – осознание происходящего накатывало волнами. Первая принесла с собой место и время. Вторая – причину: – Где Наташа? У меня не вышло, я… 

– Не вышло. Но должно выйти у Клинта. Он здесь. Если получилось у меня, он тоже справится. Вас нельзя было просто взять и вывезти с Вормира.

– Я хотел вывезти ее. Хотя бы так, она не должна была гнить здесь. Она любила кладбище в пригороде, и я… 

Стив надул щеки, удерживая слова внутри. Слишком много мыслей теснились в голове и в слова не облекались. Клинт. Баки. Все здесь. Они знают, что делать. Напряжение отпускало, и тело казалось очень тяжелым. 

– Заткнись уже. – Баки пихнул его в бок. – Тебе явно нужен покой, – сказал он с омерзительно занудным видом.

– Погоди… не знаю, что за чертовщина со мной творилась, но вот все последнее про сенатора… это ведь был ты. 

– Знал бы ты, как я устал тебя спасать, – пробормотал Баки, закатывая глаза и отмахиваясь. Но он все еще держал Стива за локоть. 

– И ты не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как использовать сюжет той дурацкой игры? Зачем Гидре нужен был снайпер, если телохранитель тоже был под ними?

– А я почем знаю? У Пирса бы спросил, – насупился Баки.

– Ну далеко тебе до злодейского мегамозга, прости. 

– Пойдем в джет, – буркнул Баки. – Тебя надо перевязать.

  


  


Клинт наблюдал в снайперский прицел на луке за окном отеля.

В реальности Наташа Романофф приехала в Будапешт со своим куратором – девушки из Красной Комнаты называли ту директрисой. Британская разработка, которую собирали на тайном заводе в пригороде, тогда заинтересовала многих. Французы, американцы, русские – Будапешт кишел в тот месяц отнюдь не туристами.

У Клинта было две цели. Ученый – вывезти в Штаты, и Щ.И.Т.овский ренегат – устранить. Наташа Романофф умудрилась испортить все планы по полной: она убила ученого и помогла ренегату скрыться из страны. Она спалила его фото на двух точках, и выбраться из этих облав оказалось непросто.

В реальности Клинт смотрел в перекрестье прицела на ее рыжие кудри.

Смотрел он и сейчас. На бледные плечи, на оставшийся на спине розовый след от висящего возле нее бежевого бюстгальтера. На то, как она улыбается своему отражению, пытаясь накрасить губы, и как отчаянно ревет.

В реальности он опустил лук и позже отыскал ее в баре. Наташа смеялась над его попытками разговаривать как шпион и отвергла все предложения. В реальности Наташа Романофф в этот же – предпремьерный день – задала такого жару в будапештском театре, что пожар тушили трое суток.

Ее посчитали мертвой. И она могла бы такой стать, причем по абсолютной глупости! Перестрелки, внутри они были и много, Наташа не оставляла в живых никого из тех, кто пытался ее остановить, горящие декорации, взрыв дым-машины, обвал хрустальной люстры, слышный даже сквозь шум пожара… Но вместо всего этого Наташу уже у самого окна сморил угарный газ… Клинт вынес ее и на плече спустил по пожарной лестнице в переулок.

Очнулся он в этом же переулке с кровящим затылком.

Дурак.

Клинт моргнул, потому что от пелены в глазах все сливалось в светлое пятно.

В этом мире без происшествий прошла и генеральная репетиция, и премьера, и Наташа Романофф прилежно танцевала на сцене каждый вечер. В этом мире Клинт не смог попасть в отель. 

В реальности выжившая директриса основала потом новый тренинговый центр и еще пятнадцать лет растила агентов. В реальности Наташа даже работала с ней на совместной операции в Корее. На равных работала. 

Но сейчас эта женщина стояла над Наташей и говорила. И от каждого ее слова Наташа дергалась, как от удара плетью, но когда та по-настоящему схватила висящий на спинке стула бюстгальтер и хлестнула ее – она даже не пошевелилась. Запертая в дешево-позолоченной клетке девчонка не хотела из нее выбираться. Она потухла и лежала, распластавшись на трюмо.

Но в этот мир – другой мир – пришел другой Клинт. И этот Клинт отпустил тетиву.

Директриса свалилась на ковер грузно. Наташа продолжала лежать, словно не замечая, но Клинт видел напрягшуюся под лопаткой мышцу и не удивился, когда Наташа выставила из подмышки пистолет. Выстрелы в стену – пустота.

Наташа обернулась, не убирая пистолет, и, увидев, что именно случилось, бросилась на балкон. Она озиралась, гуляя прицелом по каждому окну напротив. Она не смогла бы отыскать Клинта за каменным выступом так высоко, но он, закрепив веревку, понесся на ее глазах вниз. Пули крошили стену вокруг, и крошки оставляли царапины на щеках. То ли руки дрожали, то ли она хотела сначала о чем-то спросить… Клинт, пытающийся затеряться среди посетителей бара, перебирал бы эти варианты в голове, искал бы тихий путь.

Клинта настоящего уже не заботило. Он. Убивал. Мразей. Даже если мразью был весь, впившийся в Наташу, мир вокруг.

Ноги коснулись земли, и он наскоро отцепил карабин от пояса. Под прицелом пистолета он отбросил в сторону лук и подошел к балкону.

– Привет, – сказал он вверх.

У Наташи дергались губы. 

– Кто… кто ты?

– Я… – Клинт нервно облизнулся. Во рту пересохло. Этот захудалый мирок спрашивал Наташу, достойна ли она быть в Мстителях, достойна ли нормальной жизни, достойна ли исполнения своих желаний. Клинта об этом спрашивал тот, большой, настоящий мир. И… И пошли к сучьему херу они оба. – Я Клинт Бартон. И я пришел за тобой. 

– Многие приходили, – голос Наташи сорвался на фальцет. Свободную руку она прижала ко лбу, вытирая шторой взявшуюся из ниоткуда испарину.

– А получится у меня. Давай уже, прыгай. Я поймаю.

Наташа переступила с ноги на ногу. Она рассмеялась. Замолчала. Скомкала пальцами штору. Опустила пистолет. Снова замялась.

– Клинт? – тихо переспросила она. Потом покачала головой: к одному плечу, к другому. – Клинт… Клинт, – наконец утвердительно сказала она и отпустила штору. 

Перекинув через перила обе ноги, она прыгнула, и очень мягким, усталым комком приземлилась в руки Клинта.

Он провел пальцами по ее спине, но вместо голых лопаток ощутил ткань костюма. Клинт прижимал ее к себе сильно – непохоже, чтобы ее держали ноги – и не знал, с чего начать. Что она помнит? Из настоящего? Из выдуманного? 

– Привет, Клинт Бартон, – пробормотала Наташа ему в плечо.

– Здравствуйте, агент Романофф, – язык развязался сам, не заморачиваясь уместностью: – У меня для вас есть предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться. 

– Попробуй удивить меня, ковбой.

– Джет до дома.

– Я рассмотрю ваше предложение.

Она вздохнула, поморщившись, и Клинт взял ее на руки.

– Мы помним Будапешт по-разному, – пробормотала она.

– Но одинаково хорошо.


	11. Эпилог

Ванда сидела в оранжерее на пятнадцатом этаже. На коленях у нее лежал камень разума. Шури извлекла его из своего агрегата и отдала ей. Передавая гладкий кусочек солнца из рук в руки, Шури успела прихватить за рукав и шепнуть: «у меня сохранились структуры матриц в Ваканде, не знаю пока…». Ванда не дослушала.

Камень нужно было отдать Стрэнджу, но она хотела побыть еще немного наедине с ним.

Стрэндж появился неожиданно – он это умел. Подкрадывающихся со спины Ванда чуяла, но вот открывшийся в оранжерею портал с оживленной улицы не почуешь. В Стрэндже ничто не выдавало мага, кроме двойного кольца на пальцах и амулета. В бейсболке и темных очках, он сел на скамью рядом.

Они вместе разглядывали ниспадающие корни орхидей, а потом он спросил:  
– Готова?

– Да. Работа с ним удивительна, это нечто… иное.

– Что ж, тогда удачи.

Он встал. Ванда протянула ему камень, но Стрэндж вздернул над очками брови.

– Ты же сказала, что готова.

– Готова отдать. Ты найдешь ему Хранилище и Хранителя.

– Когда камень все за меня решил, я не могу. Ты его Хранительница. 

– Как это? – Ванда похлопала глазами, будто могла от этого видеть яснее и понимать происходящее.

– Живые существа могут забыть о традициях. У камней с памятью получше. Про Хранилище мы с тобой еще поговорим, но не раньше, чем я разберусь с остальными. Тебе может быть даже пошел бы такой, ну… скипетр.

На этот раз бровь подняла Ванда.

– Ну знаешь, еще так под музыку боевую форму принимать, одежда супергероическая чтобы сама на тебя прилетала.

– Нет, – улыбнулась Ванда. – Так умеет только Тони.

Они рассмеялись вместе со Стрэнджем в голос.

  


  


Баки открыл коробку, подписанную своей фамилией, и поднял глаза на Старка. На пицце, под кусочками курицы, красовались озерца сыра с плесенью.

– Ты решил так мне подгадить?

Старк не скрывал своей улыбки. Баки тоже не стал оттягивать. Он хищно оскалился, поднял вверх треугольник и показательно запихал в рот почти целиком.

– Я специально врал для неточности в досье, – сообщил он Старку, смывая с его лица улыбку. – Обожаю сыр с плесенью.

– Никому нельзя верить, – пробормотал Старк, – никому.

  


  


Стив, видимо, собирался одним вечером компенсировать все дни, проведенные в отлучении от кухонь Нью-Йорка. Рядом с ним лежали уже три пустые коробки. Впрочем, Старк только сейчас закончил свой увлекательный рассказ.

– Выводы: в одиночку в такие авантюры не суемся. Я имею в виду, без наличия мозгов, – он постучал пальцем себя по виску, – хотя бы в формате сокомандника.

– Просто поразительно! – Стив пропустил колкость мимо ушей, вытаращив глаза. – Но почему именно Зимний Солдат, Бак?

– Решил показать тебе правду. Это просто.

– Но ты… – начала Наташа, накрывая руку Клинта ладонью.

– Фантазию разбивала правда. Правду помогли вынести додумки. Очень логично. 

– Просто снайперка на крыше всегда решает, – сказал Баки.

Клинт молча стукнулся с ним кулаками.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ужин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882633) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
